When Life Gives You Lemons
by Daddy's Little Cannibal
Summary: Emmett makes a bet with Bella. She has to teach Edward a new position every day until their wedding, which is in two weeks. BXE Every chapter has a lemon. COMPLETE!
1. Missionary

**A/N:** I needed a story that I can write lemons for. Seriously, I got tired of developing relationships and wanted to write a lemon driven story and so I am. If I get a response, I'll update this often. If I don't than expect the twice a week update thing.

**Summary:** Emmett makes a bet with Bella, she has to teach Edward a new position everyday until their wedding day. Lemon filled! VERY LEMONY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**When Life Gives You Lemons:  
The Bet**

We were lying together in my room. Edward had his fingers laced with mine, I smiled up at him. He kissed my eyebrow as he ran his thumb over the ring that he got me. I was a bride to be and I couldn't have been more terrified. It's not that I don't love Edward; he's the apple of my eye, my knight in shining armor, but most of all my soul mate. Sure we got into our petty arguments but that's what made the relationship that much more fun.

He kissed my cheek. I looked at him and he caught my lips in a breath taking kiss. I knew where this was going to end up. It's been like this since Edward had decided that he was going to drop all boundaries and we had sex. It was a great moment in my life and every time after that was just as great. We weren't concerned about pregnancy or anything like that, vampires can't reproduce.

He crawled on top of me, maneuvering his weight so he didn't crush me. His lips never left mine as he opened his mouth and we deepened the kiss. Kissing Edward was nothing that anyone could ever explain. It was the most magical feeling in the world. I loved kissing him. His taste was so unique and exotic.

He pulled away from lips and started to trail kisses down my jaw line. He found my earlobe and started to nibble on it. I giggled, it felt weird. He laughed lightly. I ran my hands over his back as his hands rested on my waist. He pulled away from my ear and kissed my lips again. It was an unwritten rule between us that we wouldn't have sex in Charlie's house. So far we kept it, but I had a feeling tonight would be harder.

He finally pulled away from me. I breathed heavy. His lips hovered above my ear, I shivered his breath was cold. "You have no idea what you do to me, Bella." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled. "I think I have an idea."

He laughed softly before nibbling on my ear; his hand crawled up my shirt. I grabbed his wrist. He pulled away and stared at me. My eyes were stern, he sighed. He didn't have to read my mind to know what I was thinking.

"Just this once." He whispered.

I smiled and shook my head. "It's _your_ rule."

"Yeah but I made it before I knew how good you were at it." He whispered to me, his eyes were pleading. I blushed and looked away.

"Nope." I said not looking at him. "We need some boundaries."

He laid next to me. "Since when were you the responsible one?"

I smiled. "Since you discovered the joys of sex."

He smiled at me before kissing my cheek. He glanced out the window and his eyes widened. I shook my head. He laughed. "I said we couldn't have sex in Charlie's house, I didn't say anything about his car."

I opened my mouth and shook my head. "No. We're not sleeping together in the cruiser."

He frowned at me. "C'mon Bella, couples do these type of things all the time."

I shook my head again. "Not happening."

He frowned but reluctantly agreed. He was still the sweet, loving, morally driven vampire that I loved. He just thought had a tendency to think with his penis than his brain. He wrapped his hand around my waist. "Tomorrow you're spending the night at my house." He whispered in my ear.

I blinked. "I am?"

He nodded.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I tried to sound displease about it, but honestly I was just as excited as he was. And obviously he could tell because he wouldn't stop touching me. No matter how many times I told him to keep his hands to himself.

--

We walked in the Cullen house. Emmett and Jasper were playing play station, Rosalie was reading a fashion magazine, and Alice was drawing something.

Alice looked up at me and smiled. "Morning Bella."

I smiled back at her. "Hi Alice." She got up from the floor and went to give me a hug which was kind of awkward because Edward was still holding onto my waist. She kissed both my cheeks and pulled away. Her topaz eyes were shining. My face dropped, Alice had something up her sleeve.

Edward pulled me away from the rest of the family and helped me climbed up the stairs. I tried to say goodbye but he was practically dragging me to his room. Introducing sex to virgin vampires, bad idea!

He closed the door behind us. I walked to the bed, kicking off my shoes and socks. He was smiling at me as he walked towards the bed, his shirt was already off. I rolled my eyes and giggled. He was so impatient. He wrapped his hands around my waist and started to kiss me. I kissed back wrapping my hands around his neck and into his hair.

He pulled away and started to kiss my neck, his hands crawled up his waist and under my shirt. I didn't make any intention to stop him. He cupped my breasts through my bra as continued to lick my neck. I moaned softly, I could feel his lips curl up by my neck. He pulled away to pull my shirt over my head, taking my sports bra with him. I couldn't even do that (I spent hours practicing) but he seemed to be the master his first time.

His thumb grazed my nipple as he started to kiss my mouth again. I could feel him press against me. I was trying my hardest not to moan. It was a little game that we liked to play with each other; we would fight to see who could get the other to moan the loudest. I sucked at this at this game.

He started to unbutton my pants, and quickly pulled them down my legs, dragging my panties along with them. We were both hot and just ready to get it on. Foreplay was nice, but we needed each other. I flipped him over, aware that I was completely naked and he was only half. I started to unbutton his pants as I kissed his neck. He moaned loudly. I grazed my tongue over the crescent scar he had on his neck from where Carlisle bit him. I had (on many occasions) left the similar scar on various parts of his body.

He helped me pull down his pants and boxers revealing it to me. That's what I called it, it. I didn't know what else to refer it to, there were many words for it but it all felt so dirty. I was still embarrassed half the time when someone mentions sex to us. Edward was the same way. We never really talked about it we just did it.

I could feel him at my entrance. He looked at me as I let out a sharp gasp. I bit my lip as he entered in me extremely slow. I withered under him. He was going painfully slow as he entered me and then pulled out suddenly. I growled in frustration as I leaned my head back. It felt so good. I closed my eyes, trying to enjoy the ecstasy; Edward moved his lips above my ear. "Look at me Bella."

I would never get his obsession of me looking at him while we did it. I opened my eyes moaned loudly, his mouth was open and he was staring at me. I had to admit it was kind of hot. His thrust went faster and slightly harder. My body clenched around him, he threw his head and closed his eyes. A low growl came out of his chest. I was starting to pant as I felt that familiar filling build up. Edward grew in me and my eyes widened as my breaths turned into desperate gasps.

"Edward." I moaned out. He smiled at me. "Edward." I moaned louder.

My back arched and I closed my eyes tightly. I grabbed onto his back and dug my nails into him. He let out a gasp as he opened his eyes and released into me. I fell back and started to pant as he pulled out of me and laid next to me. My body was sweating and I was my heart was pounding. I was in utter bliss.

Edward smiled at me as he laid next to me. He kissed my cheek and wrapped me in his cold arms. It was moments like this that all my mental complaining about Edward liking sex too much was totally stupid and pointless. It wasn't the great feeling that came from it, it was the closeness. Sex with Edward wasn't like porn where all we want to do is feel good. It was the true meaning of the word. It was us becoming totally intimate and vulnerable to each other. And it felt pretty damn good.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked mockingly as I leaned into his chest.

He kissed my forehead. "Love me." He whispered.

I nodded and smile. "I'll always love you Edward."

--

"So I have a bet for you Bella." Emmett smiled at me. We were alone in their kitchen they never use.

"What kind of bet?" I asked I didn't like the way that Emmett was smiling.

"To celebrate you and Edward's new found…" He searched for the word. "Intimacy, I bet that you won't go farther than just missionary sex."

My eyes widened. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. "What?" I finally breathed out.

Emmett laughed. "Here's the deal, I give you a new position and you have to try with Edward."

My mouth dropped even more. "And what do I get out of this if I do it?" I knew that I was going to regret this later, but I was genuinely curious on what he was going to make me do.

Emmett smiled. "Besides learning fun and new ways to have sex, I won't laugh or make fun of you until _after_ your wedding day."

I thought about it. "Ok." I agreed.

Emmett smiled. "That's my girl."

"I won't like it though!" I added as he walked off.

He turned around and smirked. "I think you will…"

I grimaced to myself as I turned back to the counter. What had I gotten myself into?

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** This is going to be the dirtiest and sex filled story that I will ever write. Gosh. Tell me what you think. If don't get a good reaction I'll drop it. I'm really skeptical when it comes to sex stories because duh sex! I'll try to keep the characters in character. Bella will still be clumsy and nervous and Edward will still be the reluctant vampire that we all grown to love. With that said, check out the new chapter to _Coffin of Love_, _Cigarette Burns_, and _That Darn Emmett_. :D

Happy Mothers' Day from

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	2. The Cowgirl

**A/N:** I got fifty reviews. Am I shocked? Yes. Am I happy? YES! Do I want more? You know it! Thanks so much guys and the ones that are reading this and not reviewing, I understand! The ones that are reviewing, I freaking love you! Keep reviewing guys! And I'll keep updating! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**The Cowgirl**

"This is so awkward." I mumbled sitting next to Emmett who was going through different types of positions on his laptop. "And what if Edward accidently reads your mind? How am I going to explain this to him?"

"Relax Bells. I'll be careful when I'm around him." He smiled at me. I glanced at what he was looking at. The mouse was hovering over _anal_.

I punched him in the arm. "Not happening!" I yelled at him, rubbing my sore hand.

He laughed but moved the mouse further down. I glanced out the window, feeling embarrassed. I was basically looking up porn with my fiancé's brother. Can anyone say awkward?

"Found it!" Emmett yelled. I turned to the screen, my eyes widened. "It's a classic. The cow girl." He tried to pull out a country accent when he said 'cow girl' but it sounded stupid.

I looked at the position. The girl was on top and moving up and down, seemed simple enough. I turned to Emmett. "Fine." I mumbled. Maybe this wasn't going to be so difficult after all.

He was smiling at me. I rolled my eyes.

"How much longer till the wedding?" Emmett asked.

"Two weeks." I mumbled.

"14 days, 14 positions. Now you and Edward go have fun while I look up some more positions for you." He shooed me off with his hands. I stuck my tongue out at him as I headed for the door.

"Hey! Save that for Edward." He yelled at me as I walked out the door. I blushed and hurried down the hall.

--

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked as he licked my ear. It was the middle of the night and it was time for Emmett's bet to begin. It was needless to say that I was embarrassed about what I knew I had to do.

"Nothing." I lied as I wrapped my hands around his neck. I was being stupid, it's not like Edward and I never had sex before.

He continued to nibble on my ear. I giggled. He let out a small laugh as his hands travel down my shirt. I shivered when I felt his icy hand touch my stomach. He pulled away from me and helped me get my shirt off, taking my bra off with it. I fell back to the bed, my nipples got hard when the air hit them. I blushed as Edward stated to kiss my neck.

His cold chest laid against mine. I shivered again my nipples becoming increasingly sensitive. That was a good thing about having sex with Edward. He was always cold, which made things _way_ more interesting.

He started to trail kisses down my neck. I took a deep breath, figuring it was now or never. I flipped him over on his bed. I laid on top of him. He looked confused. I smiled at him innocently before kissing his lips again. I trailed kisses down his jaw line as I my hands went down his chest to unbutton his pants. He let out a low moan.

I started to nibble on his ear, mimicking what he was doing to me. His hands went into my panties, rubbing my butt. I moaned into his ear, hoping that it would give me courage to carry on. He pulled down my panties. I kicked them off my feet and continued to lay naked on top of him. I was kissing his chest as I tried to pull down his boxers.

Edward lifted up his hips, making me yelp. His belly button had rubbed against my clit. He smiled at me dangerously as he did it again, my eyes widened as I tried not to moan. He laughed at me, I hit his chest playfully. He did it one last time, before releasing himself from his boxers and pants.

"Thank you," I whispered into his ear. His hands held my waist. "Ready I asked."

He nodded. I lifted myself above his…member. I took a deep breath before slowly, very slowly, letting myself down on it. Edward moaned under me, I blushed and looked up at the ceiling. I would have enjoyed this much more if I wasn't naked on top of Edward.

I started to bounce up and down on Edward. He moved his head fell back and showed off his neck, his eyes were closed. I bit my lip and smiled. Ok, maybe this was better than I thought it would be. I started to gasp and increased my pace on top of him. He was moaning and gasping under me. It was taking everything for me not to scream out his name. The embarrassment was gone and it was just me and Edward.

My breath turned to gasp and I felt that tightening sensation. I clutched onto his chest. "Edward." I moaned loudly.

He nodded.

"Edward." I moaned again.

He arched his back and pulled his head back again.

"Look at me Edward." I whispered to him.

He opened his eyes and stared at me.

I blushed. "Ok, don't look at me Edward."

He laughed before letting out a moan. He grabbed onto my hips and helped me bounce on top of him. I let out a loud gasp as my eyes widened. He was making this so much easier for me. I let out a silent scream as my back and arch; I held my breath as my body shook on top of Edward.

Edward let out a loud moan before releasing into me. My body became increasingly cold as I fell forward on top of him, he was still in me. I kissed his shoulder before letting him pull out.

"Wow." I whispered into his chest.

"Wow doesn't even cover it." He whispered as he petted my hair.

--

Emmett smiled at me the next morning. I rolled my eyes. He stood up and walked over to me, holding a small index card in his hand. "Did you have fun last night?"

I didn't say anything.

"That's one of Rose's favorite positions."

"Just because you have a strange obsession with my sex life, doesn't mean that I have one for yours." I mumbled.

Emmett laughed before slipping me the index card. "This one is mine favorite." He told me before walking off. I frowned before opening it up.

"God damn it!" I screamed.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** My mom caught me looking at sex positions. That was an awkward moment, especially since they were lesbian positions (lesbians interest me) and my mom already thinks I'm a lesbian. My old yahoo address was steph star your lesbian goddess. It was originally going to be steph star your lesbian goddess who really isn't a lesbian but I ran out of characters. So my mom walked in and kind of got freaked out. I don't get embarrassed that easily but it was awkward. Eh, she'll get over it. Review and if I get more than fifty reviews for this cahpter (I know I'm pushing my luck) I'll update tomorrow! Seriously! And then the day after that. Yup. I will.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	3. Wall to Wall

**A/N:** I have 118 alerts, 35 favorites, and 135 reviews. Thanks for laughing at the fact that I got caught looking up porn. It made me feel real good about myself. So I got at 85 reviews for the last chapter. Is that a lot? Oh yeah. Do I want more? You know it. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

Wall to Wall

I stared at the index card alone in my room. Edward was supposed to be home for the night. The rules haven't changed with Charlie, in fact if anything they've become more severe. We can't even hold hands without Charlie staring him down. I was lucky that he still liked Alice or else there would have been no way that I would have been able to spend the night at the Cullen house last night.

I glanced at the room. There was no way that we could do this here without waking up Charlie. No way. A loud knock came from my door. I jumped, not expecting it.

"Come in!" I screamed at him.

Charlie walked in; he was dressed in his uniform. "There's been a break in at the Newton's camp shop. I'm going to be gone for a little bit. Will you be ok while I'm gone?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I was about to go to bed anyways." I smiled at him.

He nodded before walking out. I groaned and fell back onto the bed. How was I supposed to get Edward to do this position? It was his stupid rule that we didn't have sex in my house. There was no chance that Edward would do this. No chance at all. I was pushing my luck last night, but that was easy all I had to do was get on top of him. But this, this would be ten times more complicated.

I ripped up the index card and threw it into the trash can on the side of my bed. I got off the bed and walked around the room. It was only a matter of time before Edward would crawl through my window and I would be faced with the task for the night. I was really starting to regret this bet, no matter how much Emmett says I'll like it.

The branch outside of my window moved. My stomach did a turn. I smiled at Edward as he walked into my room. He had a goofy grin on his face. I giggled before rolling my eyes.

"Charlie's gone for the night." His grin didn't falter.

I nodded before I walked up to him. "I know." I smiled at him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned down and caught my lips in a kiss. I held my arms in place as I thought about how I was going to do this. I blushed when the possibilities flashed through my mind.

I let my hands fall from my neck and placed them on his chest. I led him to the wall, he looked at me confused. I just smiled at him and continued to kiss him. He didn't say anything. He flipped me over so he was pinning me to the wall. I smiled as he roughly kissed my neck.

"You smell so good." He whispered.

I blushed. I wanted to say thank you but I couldn't get my mouth to move. His lip trailed down my neck as his hands went up my shirt. I didn't wear a bra this time…or panties. His cold hands wrapped around my breast and gave them a tight squeezed. I gasped out as I the pleasure ran down my spine.

A low chuckle filled my ears. I gently pushed Edward away from me. His lips left my neck, though he didn't seem too happy about it. I pulled my shirt over my head when I had enough room. Edward was happy again. He followed my lead taking off his own shirt. He put his chest against mine as he lips trailed down my neck and his hands worked on my breast.

I let out a loud moan as my nails dug into his back. Edward let out a low growl into my neck. I could feel my body become hotter even though he was so cold. I swallowed loudly as I rubbed myself against him; he pulled away from my neck. I looked at him innocently. He looked at me before kissing me again, his tongue grazing my lips; I continued to grind on him.

He pulled away from the kiss and leaned his head against the wall. "Bella," he whispered into my ear. "Bella, you're not making this easy for me." His voice was ragged. I stopped and he looked at me.

I grabbed his lips into a kiss before moving my hands to unbutton his pants. He moaned into my mouth, I could feel him pulse under me. It was a power rush to know that I made him feel like this, though it didn't take away from the awkwardness. I bit my lip as his lips pulled away from me and went to my left breast. His tongue grazed over my left nipple. I blushed and helped release him from his denim restraints. He moaned into my breasts, his cold hands started to pull down my pants. I stepped out of them; his lips never left my nipple.

"Edward." I groaned as he licked my chest. My fingers laced into his hair, he pulled away from me and looked up. I was gasping. "We can play later." I muttered. He laughed before trying to pull me towards the bed, I shook my head. "No." I whispered he looked down at me. "I want to do it here."

The words seemed to come out of someone else. I blushed and looked at the ground. I expected Edward to be angry at me or a little disturbed, what I didn't expect is for his hands to tighten around my waist as he lifted me up against the wall, his lips hovered above my ear.

"Wrap your legs around me Bella." I nodded and did as he said.

He entered in me. My toes curled, it felt really good. Edward had his hands on my waist and was holding me up. I let out small gasps as he continued to enter me. My back was arching against the wall. When he was fully in me he slowly pulled out before slamming in me again. My fingers gripped his hair; my breath came out in gasps.

"Having fun Bella?" Edward asked. I didn't say anything, my eyes were closed and I was trying not to scream.

My back was rubbing against the wall; it was a mixture of pain and pleasure. I wrapped my legs tighter around him as I felt that familiar feeling build up. I opened my eye to look at Edward, he was staring at me. I blushed but moved my hands from his hair and wrapped it around his neck. He kissed me deeply and I pulled away from him. My back arched and my head rolled back. I bit my lip.

"Say my name Bella." Edward told me. He started to bite at my ear.

"Edward!" I gasped out.

"Louder."

"Edward!" I said louder.

"Scream my name Bella."

"Edward!" I screamed as my body shook and I released on him. He followed soon after me. My hands clutched at his shoulders. He held me still as he released into me.

I let my legs fall to the floor and pulled out of me. I wasn't able to stand. I fell to the floor, my butt landing on my pajama pants. I looked up at him. He was staring down at me. I blushed and bit my lip. If I stared at him long enough we might have to go for another round.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I had a really bad day today. I need good and encouraging reviews. Lots of them would be nice. I'm kind of hoping for more reviews than last chapter, but I'll understand if I don't get that many. That's a lot of freaking reviews. _Coffin of _Love is doing well and _Cigarette Burns_ will hopefully be updated tomorrow. I'm tired right now and I just need the rest of the night off. So probably an update tomorrow! If not, I'm sorry. It's been a rough week. A lot of drama and I'm tired. So if you love me, send me love in a review.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	4. Under the Hood

**A/N:** New chapter for _Cigarette Burns_ you should check it out. You might like it. My back is killing me, which I think is hysterical because of the beginning of this chapter. Thank you so much for your support and reviews. I'm doing better now, thanks guys. This week hasn't been one of the better ones, but your reviews defiantly help. I like that people think this story is good, especially since its only smut.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Under the Hood**

My back was killing me. I laid in bed with Edward's arms around me, he was kissing my neck. I tried to pretend that it wasn't sore but I was stiff and every time that I moved, I made obvious movements that I was in pain. Edward apologized through kisses on my neck. He was feeling guilty, even though it was technically Emmett's fault.

"It's fine." I whispered as I lifted his head up from my neck. "I'm fine Edward." I kissed his lips. He didn't kiss back.

"I knew this would happen." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure this happens to humans all the time." I mumbled. He didn't look too happy about it.

A loud knock came from my door and Edward was gone in an instant. I frowned to myself and pulled my blanket close to my chest. Charlie walked in, not waiting for an answer. I looked up at him; he was dressed in his uniform again. I frowned.

"Dad why are you all dressed up, don't you have today off?" I asked. It was Sunday, his day off.

He sighed. "There's been another break in."

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "You're kidding?"

He shook his head. "No. It's weird, last night when I met the Newton's at their store, there seemed to be nothing missing, all the money was to be accounted for and same with the stock."

"They broke in and didn't steal anything?" I asked.

Charlie nodded. "It's weird." He murmured. "I'll be back later tonight. Do you think you'll be safe without me?"

I nodded. "I was just going to stay in bed all day. I don't feel too well." I mumbled.

Charlie nodded before walking out of the room.

Edward came out of hiding, the same frown on his face. "I'm sorry Bella." He whispered to me.

I shook my head. "Its fine Edward, I needed a day of rest anyways." I mumbled as he crawled into bed with me.

He wrapped his cold hands around my stomach before burying his nose into my neck. He kissed my neck as his hands crawled up my shirt. I rolled my eyes, of course this would be the first thing he does. Though I didn't mind, it was kind of exciting. I blushed as I thought about the fact that I was getting excited that Edward was excited.

His hands cupped my breast as he continued to kiss my neck. I forgot about the fact that my back was still sore and arched it when I felt his thumb graze over my nipple. I cringed but hid it with a moan. I didn't want Edward to stop. His lips left my neck as he kissed me through the fabric of my shirt. He licked my nipple through my shirt. I moaned.

He straddled my hips as he licked at my shirt. I was growing hot and I knew he could tell. He was smiling at me as his hands left my breast. I was about to moan in protest when I his fingers wrap around the elastic around my pajama pants. He pulled them down over my knees and through them off my bed. I groaned as the cold air hit my clit.

Edward started to lick and nip at my belly as his hands massaged my thighs. I watched with wide eyes as he moved farther down my stomach, dipping his tongue into my belly button. I moaned out. He growled.

He looked up at me and winked. I stared at him as he leaned further down his nose grazed my clit. My back arched and my eyes widened when I realized what he was about to do. He pulled my legs over my shoulder and licked the lips to my…vagina. My breath caught in my throat and my back arched (which still hurt but was easy to ignore).

"Edward." I gasped out. Afraid of what he was about to do. He was, you know, he was licking me, down there.

His tongue parted my lips (not the ones on my face either) and grazed the center of my body. I gasped out and let out a loud moan. He was making me so excited. He licked up and down my vagina, ignoring my throbbing clit. I bit my lip and clawed at the bed as my body craved for release. He was torturing me.

"Edward." I moaned out. He pulled away from me and stared at me.

"Tell me what you want Bella." He told me his could fingers running up and down my vagina.

My breath caught in my throat. "What?"

"You heard me Bella. I want you to tell me what you want…" He continued to trace my entrance.

He'd been watching too many porn movies…or probably listened to Emmett and Rose too much. I groaned and bit my lip. This was so awkward. I didn't want to tell him this; it was like telling your mother that you want a bra for the first time. I mean sure after it was done, it was a big relief and everyone happy, but it still doesn't change the awkwardness.

"I want you to…you know." I mumbled.

"No I don't know, Bella. I can't read your mind." Edward teased through a smile.

I shot him a glare through my squinted eyes. "I would like it, if you lick my…clitoris." I mumbled.

Edward laughed before nodding. His tongue ran over the bundle of nerves. My body shot up and I almost jumped out of my skin. His hands held my hips in place. My breath caught in my throat as he continued to lick it. I was going crazy with pleasure. My back was moving from side to side or at least trying, he was holding my hips down to the bed as my knees hanged over his shoulders.

"Edward." I moaned. I could feel him smile against me as he lips wrapped around my clit. My eyes widened and I gasped. His tongue grazed over my clit before he started to suck it into his mouth. I pulled myself off the bed and let out a loud moan. Edward was still holding my hips to the bed.

He continued to suck on my clitoris as I started to shake from the pleasure, the familiar feeling of an orgasm building up inside of me. Edward pulled away; I groaned in frustration, why was he doing this to me? He smiled at me.

"What?" I growled at him. I squinted my eyes to show my distaste with him.

"You know what I want Bella." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine!" I growled at him. "Stupid teasing vampires…" I mumbled the last part under my breath.

He laughed into my clit. I let out a low moan. His lips wrapped around the bundle of nerves and he started to lick at it again, slowly sucking it into his mouth.

"Edward." I moaned loudly. I hated feeding his cockiness sometimes.

He ran his tongue over it. My eyes widened.

"Edward!" I yelled out, it was too good not to.

He stopped sucking my clit and licked it twice, moving it in circles with his tongue. I thrashed against the bed. I was getting closer. Edward was having a hard time holding my hips to my bed.

"Don't stop Edward." I screamed at him. "Please don't stop." I was almost sobbing.

He brought my clit into his mouth again, I couldn't take it anymore. My body started to shake as I thrashed against his body. "Edward!" I screamed out. "Edward!"

He didn't stop licking my clitoris, making me orgasm another time. I closed my eyes and screamed out wordlessly. Edward was probably the only person that could be a virgin at everything and still do it this wonderful.

My body fell back to the bed. I laid motionless as I started panting. Edward pulled his head between my legs and crawled next to me, his lips nibbled at my ear.

"Next time you decide to apology, give me an advance warning." I whispered.

Edward laughed coolly before wrapping me in a tight hug. I yawned and rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed my cheek and rested his head on the top of my head.

"I love you Bella, my Bella." He whispered softly.

"I love you Edward, my crazy no longer a 100 year old virgin, Edward." He laughed next to me before kissing my forehead.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I personally think this is one of my hottest chapters. Ever. God damn! You're lucky I updated, I really just want to crawl into bed and sleep the rest of the week away. Today was decent, just a lot of things to do. Check out my new chapter for _Cigarette Burns_ and tomorrow hopefully there will be an update for_ Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner_ and _Coffin of Love_. No promises though. Thanks for being such awesome reviewers guys and don't forget to review. :D I broke the 200 mark. I'm hoping that I can get a1000 reviews before the story ends. Do you guys want to help? Send me your reviews! C'mon! You know this is hot.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	5. The Amazing Butterfly

**A/N:** The chapter that I think is the hottest got the least reviews. Thanks guys! Gosh! :P I did get a shit load of reviews though. Thanks so much guys. Is it bad that the story that's just strictly porn gets 50 reviews a chapter and the story that actually has a plot, depth in characters, and personality gets like 15 – 30? Just saying, not that I'm complaining about how many reviews I get, it's amazing to wake up to see my inbox with 90 alerts from fanfiction. I'm glad I have so many fans. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**The Amazing Butterfly**

I was making pancakes when I got the call. I picked up the batter and headed to the phone. I didn't even have to say anything before a loud breathing echoed through my ears.

"11 days." Emmett said in a raspy voice through the phone.

"Hi Emmett." I said as I balanced the phone between my cheek and shoulder, while I stirred the batter.

"You're no fun." Emmett whined.

"Hurry up, I'm making pancakes and I want to get done this century." I moved the receiver closer to my ear as I continued to move the wooden spoon in the bowl.

"Is Charlie around?" Emmett asked.

"No, he's at the station," I told him as lifted up the batter filled spoon. I scrunched up my nose, it was still running.

"The Amazing Butterfly." I could hear Emmett smile through the phone.

"The amazing what?" I asked, setting down the batter and grabbing onto the phone.

"The amazing butterfly," Emmett told me. I grimaced. "It's where you lay across a flat object I recommend the kitchen table, while Edward-"

"Ok!" I yelled into the phone. "I think I get it."

Emmett laughed.

"Fine," I grumbled. "It's not like my back isn't sore enough."

If Emmett heard me, he didn't say anything the next thing I knew I was hearing the dial tone.

I dropped the phone on the receiver before grabbing the batter again. I walked back to the kitchen to see Edward looking at the newspaper frowning. I smiled at him as I sat the batter on the counter top. I looked at the table, it was clean for the most part, I would have to move the newspaper out of the way, but I'm pretty sure that it was sturdy enough for my situation.

"What are you reading?" I asked, moving the away from the skillet from the stove.

Edward looked up at me and smiled. "Nothing", he lied putting the newspaper in front of him on the table, "just reading an article in the paper."

He pulled himself from the table before he wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed my neck. I smiled at him at him over my shoulder. His hands started to play with the waistband of my pajama pants, his lips never leaving my neck. I leaned my head back and rolled my eyes in frustration. I was trying to make pancakes and he was trying to get in my pants.

I took advantage of the situation and turned around. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, his hands still played with the elastic band of my pajama pants. I kissed him tenderly on the lips before pulling my hands away from his neck.

I walked towards the table and grabbed the newspaper, skimming over the headline he was reading.

**A SERIES OF BREAK INS IN FORKS, LEAVE COPS WANDERING IF THERE IS A CONNECTION**

I was about to start reading the article when I felt Edward's cold breath on the back of neck. My shoulders rose in reflex, Edward's cold hands wrapped around my waist again, playing with my waistband. At least I got him to the table. I turned around smiled at him again.

"Are you going to run away this time?" He asked, smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you ever think about anything else?" I asked.

He nodded. "I think about our wedding sometimes." He smiled down at me.

I rolled my eyes, I think I like the idea that he only thinks about sex more. I sat on the edge of the table as Edward grabbed my face between his hands. I closed my eyes as he kissed me. My hands rested on the side of the table as I thought about how I was going to do this. Part of me just wanted to go back to cooking. I really wasn't in the mood. Believe it or not, you really can get tired of having sex with Edward.

Edward's hands left my face and went to my waist. He bunched up my shirt above the fabric of my pajama pants. I smiled into his kiss as I licked his lips. Ok I lied. You _can't_ get tired of having sex with Edward. He opened his mouth and let me deepened the kiss. His hands pulled at my shirt, I pulled away and lifted my hands over my head as he pulled it off. He did the same with his shirt. I moved my shoulders around as my nipples hardened. The kitchen was cold.

He started to lick and nip at my neck, my hands gripped onto his back. I moaned when he started to kiss the area above my nipple. My head fell back as I stared at the fan above me. Realization hit me on where I was and what I was doing. I blushed as I thought about how I would have to scrub and bleach the table when we were done.

Edward licked my nipple. I took in a sharp breath, the thought of having to clean the table gone. His ear hovered in front of my face. I leaned forward and put it between my teeth, licking the cartilage with the tip of my tongue. Edward moaned into my breast. I moved my teeth back and forth, getting a low growl from Edward.

I was fire. I pulled my lips away from Edward and pushed him away from breast. I shivered when I felt the cold air hit the wet area. He stared at me. I brought his head down and kissed him. He kissed me back with just as much intensity. His fingers pulled at the elastic of my pajama pants.

I pulled away from him, breathing hard. He gave me a brief kiss, his fingers never leaving the waistband of my pants. He was staring down at me. I swallowed as I leaned back onto the table and pushed my hips up. He pulled the pajama pants off of me, and then removed his own pants. I had to admit that I liked this new, adventurous Edward. It was defiantly making things easier for me.

He leaned over the table and started to kiss my lips again, I could feel him at my entrance. I moaned into the kiss and shuddered when he pulled away. Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me toward him, my lower part of my body hanged off the table.

"Wrap your legs around me," Edward ordered. I nodded and did as he asked.

He thrust into me, pushing me farther onto the table. My chest tightened as the pleasure attacked my body. I had a strange feeling that this is what it would feel like if you someone would to ever stick a cherry Popsicle in their cooch (I was looking up new words for the female privates). Of course not that I would ever do that, I had Edward.

He made his thrusts increasingly slow. I rolled my head back, hoping that he would speed up soon, it was nice but it was also torture. I looked up at him, he was holding onto my hips.

"Edward," I moaned out. He looked at me.

"Harder." I moaned.

"Faster." I encouraged.

His thrust increased in speed, my nails dug into the wood into the table as my back rubbed against the top. My breath came out in short gasps as a series of moans and grunts escaped our lips. My eyes were closed and I was shaking my head. It felt so good. Edward pulled out of me. I opened and my eyes and gave a low moan to protest.

He was smiling at me, his eyes shining.

I groaned realizing why he'd stop. "I swear one of these days I'm buying us a video camera so I can record me staring at you, and you can watch that while we have sex." I mumbled.

Edward laughed before letting himself back in me. My back arched and closed my eyes.

"Bella." Edward demanded my attention.

I opened my eyes and stuck my tongue at him. He started to thrust in me again, my body moved back and forth against the table. My back was arching and I could feel my hips move in odd directions. Edward's eyes widened as he let out a deep moan. I moved my hips more, trying to push him over the edge. He growled at me before holding them down.

"Stop it Bella." Edward growled at me.

I smiled innocently at him. I couldn't understand why Edward always called himself selfish. He was the least selfish person that I knew. He always made sure that I got off before he did and would get mad at me if I did anything that changed that.

He continued to thrust in me, I could feel the tightness build up. I opened my mouth and started to gasp out breaths. My body tightened around him. He let go of my hips and started to hold onto the table.

"Edward," I moaned at him, knowing that he liked it. "Oh god Edward."

Edward was grunting as he slammed into me for the last time, I could feel him release in me. It sent me over the edge. My back arched pulling me up. Edward grabbed onto my back keeping me up as my body shook. I clenched my eyes and mouth shut as I held onto the table.

My body finally relaxed and I fell back against his hands. My breath was heavy and long. Edward slowly let me fall back onto the table as he pulled out of me. I closed my eyes and just laid in bliss. He kissed my forehead and cheek. I smiled.

"You came before I did." I teased him, happy that for the first time since Edward and I started to become intimate, I sent him over the edge before he made me.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Funny story of the chapter! Ok, my friend and I have a weird relationship. We hate and love each other at the same time. We're exactly like brother and sister. Anyways, so as a joke, I made him read this story. He got to the last chapter and was like, "you can't suck on a clitoris" (he's still a virgin…I think he's gay but whatever) and I was like, "Yes you can! It sticks out dumbass! Now keep reading." Hah! So funny! He made me watch two girls and one cup with him, so I am entitled to revenge. If you never seen it, I don't encourage you to look it up. Just watch the reactions to it that should tell you enough to stay away. He also made me watch the pain Olympics. I saw men (not staged either, real men) cut off their penises and balls. That was gross! 

Alright, I want reviews my peeps! The more the faster the update. If I get over 80 again, I'll update tomorrow. :D (172 people have this story on their alert list).

OH! New one-shot, check it out. I spent forever working on it! And new chapters for _Coffin of Love, Cigarette Burns _and _Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner_.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	6. Couching Tiger

**A/N:** So last chapter did better than the chapter before that. Good. Good. :D I have a new update for Cigarette Burns and a new one-shot. Check both of them out. Shout out to the greatest review ever! PaintYouARainbow: "Every time I get an email saying that this story has been updated I immediately get horny…" This seriously cracked me up to the point where I was in tears. I think chapter is one of my funnier ones. It took me forever to write because I kept on cracking up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight_.

**The Couching Tiger**

"The couching tiger." I read out loud. I looked up at Emmett he was smiling down at me. "Clever."

"Like it? I came up with it myself." He smiled triumphantly.

I nodded. "It's defiantly original."

Emmett laughed before giving me a pat on my shoulder. "How's your back?" He asked.

I looked up at him, pushing the card into my pocket. "It hurts."

He laughed again before walking off. I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the sympathy," I yelled after him.

I rolled my eyes as I pulled the index card out of my pocket; I tore it in half and than that part in half. There was no way that I was going to risk Edward or any of his family members to see this index card. I threw the pieces of paper into my mouth and swallowed. I started to gag as the taste of paper and ink stained my mouth. Gross.

"Are you ok Bella?" Esme asked. I turned around quickly and blushed.

"I'm fine Esme." I smiled sweetly at her. "I think a fly flew into my mouth, that's all." I continued to blush.

I could hear Emmett's laughter echo throughout the house.

--

I sat on Edward's couch; we were alone in the house. I smiled at him as he switched the CDs. I wasn't big on having sex while we…did it, but Edward was trying to get me in the mood, like I was ever out of the mood when I was with him. A soft piano began to play accompanied by violins. I smiled at him, grateful that it wasn't some cheesy sex song. He was always so romantic.

He smiled at me as he went to sit next to me on the couch. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I had a feeling there was going to be a lot of foreplay tonight. Foreplay was nice, foreplay with Edward was awesome. But I was just so worked up from thinking about what we were going to do tonight, that I didn't have time for foreplay.

I had actually been kind of hoping to try this position out with Edward for awhile. Emmett just gave me an excuse to do it. Edward kissed both of my cheeks and my nose. I giggled on the outside but on the inside I was on fire. He kissed my forehead, and gently grabbed onto my hand. I rolled my eyes. Wasn't it supposed to be the guy that wanted to go straight to the sex?

I pushed my lips onto Edward's aggressively as I crawled onto his lap. His hands hovered in the air for a minute. I pulled away from him and breathed hard. He was staring at me in shock. I smiled at him as I pulled at his shirt, my special place rubbing against him vigorously. Oh god! I sound like a five year old!

"Bella." Edward moaned out.

I kissed him again as my hands pulled up his shirt. I pulled away from him and pulled off his shirt. He stared at me as pulled off mine, leaving me just in my lace bra. I grabbed Edward's hands and held them to my back, wordlessly telling him to take off my 

bra. He did as I instructed, as I started to kiss his neck, he moaned out as he unclasped the first clasp. My hands ran over his chest as I nipped at his neck.

"Bella," Edward moaned out.

I pulled away as he finished unclasping my bra. The bra fell down my arms and I stood their topless in front of him.

"You're taking the romance out of this." Edward smiled at me. I could feel him rub against me. My body jerked.

"We can do romance after we're done with the sex." I told him as I felt him rub against me again. I moaned loudly in his ear. "You know I'm not wearing any underwear under this." I whispered.

His back tensed and I could feel him rise in me through the fabric. I smiled. That's exactly the kind of reaction I wanted. I pulled away from him. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked.

I frowned. "I'm sorry." I felt embarrassed; I was acting like a dominatrix, that can't say bad words for women body parts.

"No." Edward said quickly grabbing my waist and pushing me closer to him. "I like it, I like it a lot. It's just…" He searched for the word. "Different."

I blushed and wrapped my arms around him. I was glad that I was with Edward and not anyone else. He reminds me that no matter what we do, it's for love. I smiled to myself as kissed his cheek. "Thanks for loving me Edward." I whispered to him.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Thanks for not wearing underwear Bella." He whispered in my ear. I pulled away from him. He had a goofy grin on his face.

I shook my head. "You've been spending too much time with Emmett." I mumbled.

Edward laughed. "No matter how old I am, I am a man." He smiled at me.

"Oh I know." I smiled back.

He pushed up his hips and I gasped out my eyes widening. He smiled at me, before running his fingers over my breast. "I think I have some paying back to do." He smiled at me.

My eyebrows scrunched together. "Paying back?" I asked.

He nodded. "For that little episode yesterday."

My eyes widened when I realized what he was talking about. I bit my lip. "Why can't you accept defeat gracefully?" I whined, as he pushed himself against me again. My face fell forward and I moaned into his ear.

"Because revenge is sweet." He whispered back.

I pulled off of him and unbuttoned my pants, letting them fall to the floor. Edward did the same, lifting his hips in the air before pulling his pants down rest of the way. I blushed as I crawled back on top of him. He smiled at me as he put his hands on my hips. My knees fell into the cushions of his couch.

"I hate revenge." I mumbled into his ear. He laughed as he thrust his hips up entering in me suddenly. I almost orgasm right then, it took me everything not to. He lowered his hips and exited me. I pulled away from his ear. "That wasn't fair." I growled at him. He laughed.

I lowered myself onto him slowly, savoring the moment. He moaned loudly, his eyes closing. I looked down as I saw myself fall onto his manhood. He held on tightly to my hips, low gasps came out of my mouth. My head fell onto his shoulder as sat on him. He felt so good.

One of his hands pulled away from my hip and touched my clit. My eyes shot open and I pulled away from him. He was smiling at me. I shook my head. He laughed as he started to move his hips up and down, his finger rubbing circles on my bundle of nerves. My breath instantly came out in gasps as the pleasure tightened the muscles in my body. Edward moaned loudly as he leaned forward to kiss my neck.

"You're an asshole." I murmured to him as he continued to enter and exit me as he played with my clitoris. I bit my lip and let out a deep groan my hands holding onto his shoulder. I fought the urge to say his name. "I'm not saying your name." I told him bitterly.

He laughed into my shoulder.

"And I'm closing my eyes." I told him as I closed my eyes.

He laughed again.

My body started to wrap around him as I felt that sensation in me build up. My hands clutched onto his shoulders as I started to move up and down on him so he didn't have to do all the work. I moaned loudly in his ear, hoping that it will encourage him to get off with me.

"Edward," I whispered as I stared at him.

He pulled away from my neck. He smiled at me. "I thought you weren't going to stare at me or say my name."

I rolled my eyes. "I want you to come with me." I told him, "and if this gets you off, than I can deal with it."

Edward smiled at me as he kissed me deeply, his fingers working my clitoris faster. I started to bounce on him, holding back my orgasm for him. It finally became too much and I felt myself tighten around him as my back arched and my head fell backward. Edward helped me bounce on him a few more times, low moans and grunts came from him.

"I'm almost there." He whispered.

I nodded as I tightened around him, my legs squeezing his. He let out a low growl as I felt him release into me. My body shook as I felt the only warm part of Edward release into me.

I rested my head on his shoulder as I gasped for air. He kissed my shoulder rubbing my back.

"Do you still hate revenge?" Edward asked.

I shook my head on his shoulder. "No." I whispered.

Edward laughed.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Is it just me or does it get hotter with each chapter? Whew! This was a nice chapter. :D So I finally figured out why I get so many reviews. It's not because I write about sex (that's part of it) it's because I freaking rock at writing sex. Seriously, how many people are honestly this good at writing lemons? Not only are the characters in character (I think they are you may have a different opinion) but it's fucking hot! Anyways, review my pretties. :D

**CHECK OUT THE NEW CHAPTER FOR CIGARETTE BURNS AND MY TWO NEW ONE-SHOTS! :) AND VOTE IN MY NEW POLL! EMMETT V. JASPER! :D**

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	7. Quickie!

**A/N:** Short. I had a lot to write today because fan fiction screwed me over yesterday. It's a quickie guys! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_…or the sex position.

**Quickie**

I threw my book bag (I was using it as a temporary suitcase) onto my bed. I glanced around my room when I noticed something on desk. I blinked before I walked over to it, there were at least five condoms with red wrappers manipulated into a rose, it was a pretty rose, only problem was there were needles stuck through each of the condoms.

I glanced back at the desk there was a note on it with my name written across it. I unfolded it, and rolled my eyes. Of course it was from Emmett. I read the note:

Safe  
Sex  
Sucks  
So  
Screw  
Someone  
Special

Bella,

I found this on the cosmetology sight, it was under 'your orgasm guaranteed.' So I decided to try this out on Rose before I give it to you, she seemed to enjoy it so now it's your turn. Below is a link to the sight and the instructions.

Yours Truly,

Emmett

I put down the note and groaned to myself. Now I had to look up positions. Thanks Emmett…

--

"We don't have much time." I told Edward as I pulled my shirt over my head Charlie was going to be home anytime now, someone left a stolen vehicle in the student parking lot at the high school.

Edward was leaning against my headboard in a sitting position. His shirt was gone and so were his pants, he was just in boxers. I kissed him hard on the lips as he grabbed onto my breasts. I moaned loudly into his mouth. I hated quickies but I needed him more now than I had all week. Spending all day looking up sex positions had gotten me very hot.

I growled in frustration as I pulled pajama pants off, kicking them off my feet. Edward took this as a sign to throw off his boxers. I went back to kissing him as I positioned myself over him. He pulled away from my lips.

I didn't give him time to say anything. I lowered myself quickly onto him, his eyes widened and he let out a loud moan. I knew that this position was especially designed for women, so I was willing to do anything to get Edward to come with me.

"Edward," I moaned loudly in his ear.

He let out a groan. I smiled as I stared at him.

I started to sway back and forth, just like the website promised my clitoris was rubbing against him. I was moaning loudly as I moved in circles against him. Edward grabbed onto my hips and guided me, moving my hips into circles. I leaned back stared at him. This was much easier than the other positions.

"Edward," I groaned in his ear.

Edward groaned as he moved my hips back and forth on his member. I leaned my hand back and grabbed onto his you know, playing with them softly, I was embarrassed that I was touching him there, but I was getting closer to my orgasm and I wanted him to get something out of this to. I tightened myself around him as I continued to sway on top of him. Edward's eyes were closed and he leaned back.

"Edward." I moaned into his ear. "Please come with me Edward."

He looked at me, my breath was getting harder and my body was getting tighter, I was almost there. He pushed me down farther on him, my breath caught in his throat and I let go of him. I wrapped my hands around his neck, he held me still and I knew that he was about to orgasm.

My breath was getting heavy and I pressed my chest tightly against his. "Edward," I growled in his ear. "Hurry."

He laughed before pushing up his hips, hitting my G-spot. It sent us both of over the edge. I clasped around him and fell my head forward.

"Edward." I screamed frustrated that he could make me feel like this with just a single thrust.

"How was that for a quickie?" He smiled at me when I was able to breathe again.

"Revenge comes in many forms, Edward." I mumbled as I pulled myself off of him. My body was still weak from the intense orgasm that he made me feel. He was the only person in the world that could make me orgasm that hard during a quickie.

I laid next to him and he wrapped the blanket over me, kissing my forehead. "Tomorrow will be better, I promise."

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Tomorrow will be better I promise. I got screwed when Fan Fiction went down yesterday. So I had a lot of chapters to write today. And I decided that I was going to write a quickie. I have to write _Cigarette Burns_ now. Check out the contest! **SERIOUSLY CHECK OUT THE CONTEST! DETAILS ON MY PROFILE!** New chapters up for SSVO and _Coffin of Love_.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	8. Tie Me Up Tango

**A/N:** Sorry about the quickie yesterday. Most of ya'll like it, which is good.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**The Tie Me Up Tango**

"You want him to tie me up?" I asked Emmett over the phone.

"No, he's not going to tie you up," Emmett responded. "Though that would help because you'll be in this position for awhile."

I frowned. "How do you do it Emmett," I mumbled glad that I only had eight more days of this.

--

"You want me to what?" Edward asked.

"Tie me up," I mumbled blushing.

I sighed, this was so awkward. I spent the whole morning practicing the position of this position but I was positive that I couldn't hold it for as long as I needed to, so the next best thing, have Edward tie me up. It was awkward, embarrassing and something that I hoped that I would never have to ask again.

"Bella," Edward began before I interrupted.

"I read it in a beauty magazine," I lied. "It's a trust exercise."

Edward frowned. "You want me to tie you up so we can trust each other more?" He said it slowly.

I nodded still blushing. This was too weird, good girls didn't do things like this. Of course good girls also didn't date vampires and waited till marriage to have sex, but that was beside the point.

"Fine," he mumbled.

I looked up at him, excitedly; I didn't expect him to give him this easy. I was grateful that he did, just a little surprised that he wasn't putting a fight against this.

"Thanks Edward." I mumbled, realizing that I was thanking him for tying me up while we had sex.

"I'm not gagging you." He told me as he pulled himself off my bed, I followed his lead.

"I'm not asking you to." I whispered as I pulled my shirt over my head.

"Do you have any string or yarn?" He asked.

"I have this," I held up the rope that was in the back of the Billy's truck when we first got it.

He grabbed it and frowned, "I was hoping for something that wouldn't give you scars on your wrist."

I shrugged, "it's better than nothing, right?"

He still didn't seem happy about it but he didn't say anything. I pulled down my pants, not wanting to deal with the clothes when we…did it. Edward pulled down his pants so he was l in boxers and I was completely naked, I hated how I was always the first person to get naked.

I crawled onto the bed and held my hands over Edward leaned over me and tied the rope to the headboard. I was blushing as I realized how awkward this must look to anyone that could see us, innocent (or as innocent as a vampire can get) Edward tying his fiancé to her bed. I giggled to myself.

Edward tightened the rope and my back straightened, making it pop many times. I hated popping my back; it always made me feel old. Edward pulled away from the head board, I yanked my wrist to make sure it was secure, it was. I moved my knees farther apart, getting into the position stance. I was going to kill Emmett the moment I turned to a vampire, screw killing humans, I was going after Emmett.

Edward kissed me softly sitting on his knees. I could tell he didn't like this idea. I yanked at my wrist again wanting to move my hands but realizing that I can't. I growled in frustration as Edward moved his lips away from mine and started to nibble on my ear. I shook my body in excitement. This was kind of turning me on.

"Are you ok, Bella?" Edward asked as his hands grabbed onto my breast. My eyes widened, Emmett was right it did make my nipples more sensitive. Edward started to kiss my neck his hand still playing with my breast. My breath was coming out in small gasps.

Edward's hand left my breast and ran over my womanhood. My breath caught in my throat and I let out a breathless moan. I was getting a lot more excited than I thought I would, I was kind of hoping Edward was feeling the same way. Edward pulled away from my neck and moved to my nipple, his mouth wrapped around it.

My body started to move against the restraints and I rolled my eyes, this wasn't fair! His tongue licked the harden nipple and loud gasped exerted from my mouth. As my head fell back and I stared at the ceiling, I was half expecting Edward to tell me to look at him again, but he was too caught up in his own little world.

I was starting to wander why Emmett only gave me positions that helped women reach orgasms, but I wasn't able to think about it much longer, Edward was at my entrance, I could feel his coldness press against me. He pushed in me which nearly sent me over the edge. I moaned loudly as I started to grind against him, all my embarrassment out of the window.

Edward leaned his head forward on my shoulder. He started to kiss my neck as he moaned loudly in my ear. I smiled down at him as I worked my hips, my back popping every time I moved in an odd direction.

"Bella this is torture." Edward groaned as he grabbed onto my hips, he helped me grind against him, pushing himself further in me.

My body tightened around his as his hand found my clit again. I blushed and leaned my head back. I continued to grind against him (with his help), more than ready for release. My body was on fire against his cold skin. Edward started to nibble on my ear as he grinded in rhythm with me. It was amazing at how easy he caught onto these positions.

"Edward." I moaned out my body tightening down there.

"Bella," he moaned my name as he licked my ear. "I'm about to come."

I nodded not able to say anything else. My back arched pushing my hands into the headboard; I grabbed onto the wood and pushed myself off of Edward as he pulled me further onto him. My back was popping like crazy but my orgasm was being intensified, especially since Edward was moaning into my nipple as he released in me.

Edward pulled out of me when he was done and my body fell limp against the headboard. Edward continued to kiss my nipple and move his hand across my breast. I made a mental note to thank Billy for leaving the rope in the back of my truck when Edward untied me.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** The original position was going to be the _Italian Chandelier_ but when I looked it up I heard a lot of bad things about it mostly that it's a dangerous position because it hurts the guy and all of that good stuff so I stuck to this, it also burns the most calories. The original position you're not supposed to be tied up, but c'mon! No one wants to spend minutes on their knees with their legs spread wide while they leaned back if they're not tied up. So thanks for the reviews guys and I want at least 60 reviews before I update. Nearly 300 people have this on their alert list and nearly 150 have it on their favorites. I think at least 60 of ya'll can review this chapter.

**New chapter up for Cigarette Burns, NEW CONTEST (ENTER IT Details on profile), and new poll up, vote for favorite position featured in this story. **

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	9. Doggy Style

**A/N:** I'm so tired. I spent the whole day in the gym helping out with a party for my advisor. Not fun. Anyways, this is the position everyone has wanted me to write. You better be happy, I do not like this position…at all. Because I did this I really want ya'll to check out my new possible story, _All the Pretty Corpses_.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight_.

**Doggy Style**

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I sat across from Emmett at the kitchen table; he was keeping an 'eye' on me while Edward went out hunting. I begged for Alice, but she was going with him. I pulled my head back, shaking it, anything but this, anything but this position.

"Emmett." I tried to sound calm but my embarrassment was poking through. "I can't get Edward to do doggy style with me. It was hard enough to get him to do the other positions, but doggy style."

He smiled at me. "You'll love this position Bella."

I grimaced before pushing my face in my hands to hide the embarrassment that I was feeling. Why couldn't Emmett be the supportive brother you always see on those old sitcoms? He was born in 1935, he shouldn't know about half the stuff he knows. Didn't Rose pick him for his purity? There was _nothing_ pure about Emmett.

Emmett pulled himself away from the table. "Just seven more days to go," he smiled at me.

I groaned and ran my hands through my hair.

--

"Well this is different." Edward smiled as he kissed my cheek. I was lying down next to him with my cheek on his chest. We weren't doing anything sexual, just cuddling. Charlie was gone on an emergency call, someone had mysteriously broke into a series of random houses, didn't steal anything, didn't even tear anything up, but put everyone's mattress on their roof.

I smiled at his joke. "Sorry, I've been acting so…weird."

Edward smiled down at me before kissing my forehead. "I don't mind. I'm kind of grateful you're so excited to try…new things."

I looked up at him, my heart pounding loudly in his chest. "You like it when we try new things?" I asked, biting my lip.

Edward nodded. "It keeps things exciting and new. I never know what you're going to come up with next."

I continued to bite my lip. "Do you wanna do it doggy style than?" I blurted out, looking away blushing when I realized that I had just blurted it out like that. I was originally going to lead into it, but I guess not anymore.

Edward was quiet for a long moment. I didn't look at him, scared of what his reaction might be, so I laid in the awkward silence that flowed through the room. I closed my eyes and waited for him to respond to the question.

"You want to do it doggy style?" Edward finally asked.

I nodded still not looking up at him.

"That's where I'm behind you and you're on your hands and knees right?" He asked.

I nodded, blushing more, I never heard Edward describe a sex position before.

"Are you sure you want to do this and not anyone else?" Edward asked, yet another question.

I nodded, not wanting to admit to the bet I had with Emmett. I looked up at Edward he was staring at the wall his eyes wide, but his face was blank. I looked away quickly, still blushing. This was more awkward than asking Edward to tie me up.

"Fine." He told me.

My heart jumped in excitement but then fluttered when I realized that I was doing it doggy style with Edward. Even the name sounded dirty. This was one of the few positions that I knew about before Emmett started this bet and I never had any urge to try it out with Edward. Back in Phoenix, guys use to make jokes about this position with their friends, it wasn't very intimate.

I pulled away from Edward's chest and kissed his lips softly. He sighed before pulling himself off the bed; he stood up and pulled off his shirt. I blushed and did the same with mine. We didn't do much foreplay anymore and it was kind of making me depressed, I was becoming so concerned about getting the position over with that I almost forgot the whole reason for having sex. Not to win some stupid bet or feel good, but to share something intimate with the man I loved.

Edward was about to unbutton his pants and when I grabbed his waist and pulled him towards me. He walked forward, getting the idea. I kissed his stomach lightly, my tongue rolling over his hard stomach. He ran his hands through my hair; I started to kiss and suck at his stomach, mimicking what he usually did for me. This was Edward's day, not mine. I had my days. Edward wasn't the selfish one, I was.

I started to unbutton his pants. His breathing was even but I could tell he was getting excited. I started to kiss the side of his stomach as I pulled down the zipper to his pants, pulling his pants off of his body, revealing his boxers. I knew he was staring at me as I did this, which made me embarrassed but I was kissing through my embarrassment.

I pulled down his boxers; he let out a low moan. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened eyes again and licked the tip of Edward's lower head. His breath caught in his throat, which was weird because vampires only breathed out of habit. He didn't breathe anymore as I moved tongue further down on his manhood.

"Bella," Edward groaned.

'Just a cherry popsicle,' I thought to myself as I continued to lick Edward. He was defiantly cold enough to be a Popsicle. I continued to lick his manhood as Edward moaned and groaned under me. I had a feeling I was doing well which gave me more encouragement to lick and tease him. I stopped pretending he was a cherry Popsicle. It was kind of creepy thinking cherry popsicles could moan.

Edward finally pulled me away from him. I looked up at him, feeling embarrassed that I just did that. Edward had a huge smile on his face.

"Bella," he breathed for the first time since I started. "If you go any further, I don't think I'll be able to do the position of the night."

I nodded and blushed to myself as I moved away from him. He leaned down to kiss me, I raised my hand, "please don't kiss that's just too weird." I begged.

He laughed and nodded.

I pulled my pajama pants below my knees and let them fall to the floor. Edward crawled on top of me as he started to kiss my neck and ear. "Thank you Bella," he whispered to me.

I blushed and pushed him off of me. With all the excitement of him being excited, I got excited so I wanted to start the position. Edward gave me a weird look. I kissed his cheek, not wanting to touch his lips at the moment, maybe after I brushed my teeth. It's not that he tasted bad (a cherry popsicle had _nothing_ on Edward Cullen) but it was still just too weird.

I pulled myself from under him and got on my knees and hands, I didn't look behind me as I was set in the position. I still wasn't happy that I had to do this position but what was needed to be done was being done.

I could feel Edward at my entrance. He entered me quick and easily. I groaned as he slapped against my clit. I bit my lip. This wasn't as awkward as I thought it'd be. He pulled out before going back in, he slapped against my clit again. I closed my eyes, happy that Edward couldn't do anything about it, because even if I had my eyes open, I couldn't stare at him. I gripped onto the blankets on my bed as I started to meet his thrusts.

Edward's fingers wrapped around my thighs as he guided my movement, I followed his lead. My breath was getting strained as I tightened around him, my whole body ready for release. Edward was thrusting against me faster and slightly harder. I gripped tighter to the bed as leaned my head down into the pillow. I started to scream in it.

"Edward." I moaned loudly, my lip started to get raw from biting it so hard. "Edward, oh god Edward." I continued to encourage him to do whatever he was doing.

I gripped tightly to the pillow and blankets as my body shook sending me into one of the hardest orgasms I ever had in my life. Edward continued to thrust in me as he reached his limit. He pushed himself fully in me, sending me over the edge again, but bringing him with me. We stayed in that position as he released in me, my fingers turning white from gripping the bed so hard. Edward finally pulled out and let go of my hips, I fell to the bed exhausted.

Note to self: never doubt Emmett.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I still hate doggy style. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. I hate doggy style. Hate it. But anyways, since I did that, you guys have to do me a favor. One, review this story, two, read and review my (possible) new story, _All the Pretty Corpses_. It's a lot darker than this story and totally different plot than what you'd think from the summary. Please read and tell me what you think of that story and tomorrow, if I get enough reviews (keep the reviews coming guys!) I'll update this story and SSVO. :D

**CHECK OUT THE CONTEST DUDES! SERIOUSLY! DETAILS ON PROFILE! I WANT ENTRIES! NO ONE HAS ENTERED!**

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	10. Mastery

**A/N:**Good news in my other author's note. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Mastery**

I scrunched up my nose as I stared at the laptop screen. "You can do missionary standing up?" I asked Emmett. He glanced over my shoulder.

"Hell, I didn't even know that." He murmured.

I watched the two 'actors' stand in front of each other as they moaned loudly, the girl was screaming now, I moved my finger over the volume key and pressed it down, I don't like the screaming. We turned our heads to the side when it switched scenes; the girl was standing on her hands her legs spread out in a V as the guy licked her, holding her hips. I could feel Emmett look at me. I turned to him and then back at the screen. I shook my head violently. He laughed before moving his hand over the mouse pad.

Most people would think its weird watching porn with your fiancé's brother. I look at is another day in the Cullen house with Emmett. Emmett changed the sight to 3D images of people having sex. He clicked on random images, all the ones that I liked (usually the easier looking ones) he said no to.

"How about this one?" I asked. The guy was sitting on the edge of the bed and the girl was sitting on top of him and they were both thrusting against each other. It was defiantly the most intimate of the positions that Emmett went through. I smiled at Emmett. "Please Emmett?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes at the image and then looked at me. "Didn't I already give you that one?" Emmett asked. I shook my head. Emmett sighed. "Fine," he agreed. I smiled in triumph. "But only because Edward is going to be here soon." He closed the laptop screen. A loud knock came from the door. I pushed myself off of Emmett's bed and stood in the middle of the room, praying that I didn't look flushed.

Emmett opened the door. "Hey Edward," he smiled at his little brother. I walked next to Emmett and smiled at Edward myself. He was glaring at Emmett.

I kissed Edward lightly on the lips, hoping that he was angry at me for being in his brother's room. Edward didn't look too excited to see me. He was glaring at Emmett through squinted eyes. I frowned and tried to push Edward out of Emmett's room. He was still sending death glares at Emmett.

Emmett was laughing.

--

Edward was sitting on the edge of his bed in his room. He still looked angry about something. I figured now was a good time to distract him. I hoped Emmett didn't accidently think about something he shouldn't have and Edward knew about the bet he had with me. I was frowning to myself, guilt leaking out. I really hoped that Emmett didn't accidently think of something that I wish he wouldn't have.

"Edward," I whispered. He looked up at me. I walked over to him putting my body his legs. I kissed his lips lightly; the frown didn't leave his face. I kissed his lips again. "I love you." I whispered.

Edward smiled before kissing my stomach through my shirt. "I love you to, Bella." I smiled down at him and kissed him softly on the lips. He opened his mouth for me and deepened my lips. I was a little shock by his eagerness to kiss me but I didn't say anything, I kissed him back just as eager as he was. Spending the whole day watching porn with Emmett got me a little excited, no matter how awkward it was.

I pulled away from Edward and he lifted my shirt from my body. I smiled down at him as he gently kissed and licked at my neck. I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair. He nipped at my stomach as I bent down and nibbled at his ear. His fingers ran up my back and gently unclasped my bra; the straps fell off my shoulders. Edward moved his lips from my stomach and pulled off my bra, his lips found my erect nipples and he gently licked on them.

My breath caught in my throat and my whole body tingled. I kind of wanted him to tie me up again. I bit my lip and smiled to myself as I thought back at when he tied me up. I enjoyed it more than I wanted to admit to. Edward began to lick my other nipple and I moaned loudly.

I pulled him away from me and pulled his shirt over his head. I licked his lips as he leaned back onto the bed. I crawled on top of him. He began to massage my breast slowly as I moved my lips to his neck. I tried to give him a hickie when we first let go of the boundaries but you can't give vampires hickies, no matter how long you suck and lick at their necks.

"Bella," Edward moaned. I smiled to myself as I pulled away from him. I unbuttoned my pants and let them fall to the floor. Edward smiled at me. I decided that I wanted to _try_ and be sexy. I put my fingers on the straps to my underwear and started to pull them down. I don't usually wear underwear around Edward anymore, so I figured I would abuse this opportunity. I started to shake my hips as I turned around, moving forward, showing off my nonexistent booty to Edward.

I laughed at myself as I finally pulled down the underwear. I stepped out of the underwear, blushing and giggling. I turned to Edward he was naked and smiling at me. "That was hot," he continued to smile.

I blushed and bit my lip. "I looked silly." I whispered before walking towards him. He lifted me in the air. I yelped in shock. His fingers held onto my hips as he lowered me onto him, I held my legs straight out in front of me, my knees bent slightly. My back arched and I breathed in as he entered fully into me.

He leaned back leaning on his elbows as he started to thrust, I followed his lead. His lips wrapped around my nipples and he gently licked them. I started to blush and bite my lip, he moaned into my breast. My eyes rolled and my back arched as I continued to thrust on top of him. He always knew exactly where to thrust. I sometimes wondered if he could read my mind.

He pulled away his lips away from my nipples and kissed started to kiss my neck. My head leaned back and I stared at the ceiling, my body tightening against him.

"Edward," I moaned loudly. "Oh god Edward." I continued to moan.

"Bella," Edward whispered into my neck. My body arched again. "You're so tight."

It was the first time Edward ever said that to me. It made me smile and blush. I bit my lip as I continued to thrust on top of him. My body tightened around him some more, he moaned into my neck. I started to moan just as loud as he was, I don't think that it was tight, but he was thick…and long.

My breath started to get heavy and I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensations that he was giving me. "Isabella." Edward said my full name. I looked down at him, and kissed his lips again. I usually hated when people said my name, but I was so into the moment that it actually turned me on more.

"I'm about to come, Edward." I moaned in his ear.

He started to thrust harder into me and his fingers moved to my clit, he moved in circles. I gasped and pushed myself harder onto him. I started to kiss his lips as we continued to rock into each other. My hands nails dug into his back as I felt myself near my release.

"Edward." I moaned out pulling myself away from his lips. "I can't hold it anymore."

Edward put his lips to my nipple again as my body started to shake. My eyes widened and I clasped onto his shoulders, my mouth opened wide, I screamed silently at the ceiling. Edward held my body to him as he followed after me, his lips continuing to lick my breasts, I could feel him release in me. I started to gasp as my head fell forward, my arms going limp.

I kissed his shoulder lightly. "I love you Edward." I whispered.

"I love you to, Isabella." Edward kissed my cheek.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** This story has been translated to Portuguese! Link on my profile. :)

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	11. Drill

**A/N:** Thanks for the encouraging words. Just remind me next time to never say anything like that again. I like how someone put it. I may be good at creative writing but essay writing I suck at. I love ya'lls reactions but I wasn't expecting that big of a reaction so it caught me off guard! Thanks a bunch for the reviews, but I felt like most of ya'll forgot about the chapter. I want to know what ya'll think about the chapter, not my horrible essay writing. So I'm back to normal and I hope this chapter is just as good as the rest of them. :D

**Didn't have much time write this so enjoy yet another straight to sex chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Drill**

"Its missionary," I told him as I stared at the picture that Emmett drew me…with stick figures.

"No, see her legs are wrapped around the guy. It's called the drill." Emmett pointed to the picture.

"Oh, I thought those were tentacles." I mumbled.

He shook his head.

"And it's called the drill?" I asked.

He nodded. "So basically its missionary except my legs are going to be around him.

"Hey, I'm running out of positions to choose from."

I shrugged, he had a point there. I drew a line at anal and other positions where Edward was behind me. I did doggy style and that was it for Edward being behind me.

--

Edward nibbled on my ear. We were in my room alone again. I moaned loudly as I ran my fingers into his back, his hands went up my shirt and started rub my breasts. I moaned loudly as I ran my fingers through his hair bringing him closer to me. I started to rub myself against the bump in his pants. He groaned in my ear. I smiled to myself as I continued to rub myself against him.

Charlie was at the police station again, someone had made the police station into an animal farm, filled with sheep, chicken, cows, and a horse. Charlie wasn't excited about that.

"Mmm…Bella." Edward moaned. I blushed and bit my lip.

Edward pulled away from my ear and started to kiss me again, his hands bunching up my shirt over my breasts. I moaned loudly as his thumbs rolled over my erected nipples.

"Bella," Edward moaned in my ear. I nodded not able to say anything. "Charlie will be home soon." He whispered.

"How long?" I finally breathed out.

Edward was quiet for a minute. "Ten minutes."

"That's enough time." I told him.

I pushed him off of me and pulled off my shirt. He gave me a weird look before following my lead. He started to unbutton his pants and I followed along. I slid them down my knees and off my feet kicking them off the edge. I laid in my panties, I lifted my butt in the air, my thumbs pulling at the waist band.

Cold hands touched my hands. I looked down at Edward, he smiled at me. I moved my hands and watched as he pulled down my panties for me. He kissed my inner thigh as he did this.

"Ten minutes," I reminded Edward.

He laughed against my thigh. "That's enough time." He whispered against me. I blushed. As much as I loved Edward and what he did to me, there was no way that I was going to lose a bet with Emmett.

I grabbed Edward's chin and brought him closer to me. He wrinkled his eyebrows. "Edward, we can do this tomorrow when Charlie isn't home, right now let's try something that works for the both of us."

Edward smiled at me before kissing my lips. "I love you Bella Masen."

I smiled back at him. "I know you do, but remember ten minutes."

He laughed before he position himself in front of me. I wrapped my legs around him, like Emmett said to do. My back arched as Edward entered into me painfully slow. I closed my eyes and moved my head back, making the top of my back pull off the bed. Edward started lick at my nipples. I moaned loudly.

I looked down at him as he looked up at me. I moved his face so he kissed me. My body tightened around him as he continued to enter and exit me. I moaned into his mouth as I grabbed onto him, encouraging him to move into me harder and faster. The mattress started to move along with us.

Edward's lips left my mouth and he moved onto my neck. I rolled my head back and stared at the ceiling. I started to moan loudly, my voice coming out in exaggerated breaths.

"Edward." I finally started to moan. "Edward." I continued to moan.

"What am I doing to you Bella?" Edward asked.

I looked down at him and blushed. I didn't want to answer the question so I continued to moan. Edward pulled out of me and removed his lips from my neck. He smiled at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're seriously going to make me answer that question aren't you?" I asked. He nodded, the smile never leaving. I leaned my head into his chest. "You're making me feel good." I mumbled into his chest.

Edward laughed. "C'mon you're going to have to do better than that Bella." He entered into me slowly.

"You make me…wet." I mumbled. He removed himself from me before entering in me further. My back arched and I enjoyed the feeling.

"What's your favorite thing I do to you?" Edward asked as he licked at my neck, his pace slowed down when I didn't answer right away.

"I'm thinking!" I mumbled to him when he stopped completely.

"Think faster." He whispered kissing my shoulder.

"I like when we kiss me during sex…" I whispered.

Edward started to thrust in me again. "Why?" He asked.

I blushed. He started to slow his pace. "Because it makes me feel like we're doing it for more reasons than just to feel good." I finally screamed out in frustration.

Edward pulled away from my neck and stared at me, his eyes wide. He leaned down and kissed me, his tongue invading my mouth. I moaned deeply as he began to thrust faster and harder than he had ever let himself before. My body clasped around him and I my legs pressed him closer to me.

"Edward." I moaned into his mouth.

I pulled my lips away from him and leaned my head back. He stopped thrusting into me and let himself release inside of me, I followed after him, my body shaking. My body wanted to lean forward, but Edward's chest stopped that from happening. I was silently screaming as my eyes closed tightly. Edward started to kiss my neck, he was still releasing into me.

My legs loosened and my lower half fell onto my bed. I started to pant. Edward kissed my lips softly, his hand combing my hair. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Bella and don't ever think that I don't." He kissed my lips again. I wrapped my arms around him, my body still shaking.

"I know you do Edward." I whispered when I pulled my lips away from him.

The sound of the cruiser's door shutting echoed through the room. Charlie was home and Edward disappeared. I looked on the floor and grabbed the blanket, throwing it over my body and laid back on my bed, pretending to be asleep. My heart was racing, though I knew that Charlie would _never_ find Edward.

"Goodnight Bella." Edward whispered.

I smiled to myself, my body relaxing. "'Night Edward." I whispered.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Four more chapters. :) Yay. Have no time to talk got to go to a rave. Talk to most of ya'll later! Leave love. Check out my other updates for _Cigarette Burns_ and _Coffin of Love_. Leave love. :)

NEW POLL!  
Favorite _Twilight _couple besides B/E

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	12. Asian Cowgirl

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for being so booty kicking. :) I have a really cool story after this chapter in my second author's note. ALSO! Someone sent me an anonymous review asking me to read their story! When I looked up your story, I couldn't' find it. Could you maybe log in and try to send it. Thanks a bunch.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Asian Cowgirl  
A.K.A  
The Bunny Hop**

"Asian cowgirl?" I asked Emmett staring

"Yup. It's the cowgirl except you're on your feet instead of your knees." Emmett explained while he played Halo in his room.

I stared at the card and then back him. "You really are running out of positions aren't you?" I asked.

He shrugged as he moved his body along with the controller. "You don't want to do anal or oral," I blushed, it's not that I didn't want to do oral, I just didn't want him to know I wanted to do oral, "so there's really nothing left to work with. I find what I can." He mumbled as he turned his body the other way, his fingers still pressing on the control pad.

"Thanks Emmett." I mumbled, flapping the card in my hand. I was kind of grateful that he was running out of positions, it made me feel safer with what I had to do. The worst was over and now I had the easy stuff. I turned to walk out of the room.

"Don't think just because you have easy positions now, they won't get harder." He turned away from his game and smiled at me. "I can't wait for your wedding night."

My eyes widened and mouth dropped, fear gripped my very soul. "What are you doing for my wedding night?" I asked.

He smiled. "You'll see."

"I'm scared." I told him.

His smile grew. "You should be."

--

Edward was nipping at my stomach on his bed. I moaned loudly and ran my hands through his hair. He was dedicating this moment to what he couldn't do with me yesterday. I was extremely aggravated and wanted nothing more than to pull him off of me and get straight to it, but I fought the urge. Sometimes I hated the fact that he wasn't selfish because it sexually aggravated me and made me want to flip him over and just make him stop.

He kissed my hip. I giggled as he pulled my pajama pants slowly from my hips. He continued to kiss my lower abdominal as he pulled the pajama pants over my knees and off of my feet. He kissed the kissed bow on my panties as he licked at the fabric. I moaned loudly as I ran my hands through his hair. He smiled up at me.

"Edward, you're not being fair." I complained.

He went back to licking the fabric of my panties. My head fell back and I groaned. I hated being the selfish lover in this relationship. I giggled when he kissed me through the fabric of panties. I was starting to wander if he was taking lessons from Emmett or something along those lines because he was getting extremely good at this.

"Edward." I moaned. His fingers pulled down my panties, pulling them over my knees. I gasped when I felt the cold air hit my lower half. "Edward," I moaned again.

He laughed against me, his tongue separating my lower lips. A high pitch squeak came out of my mouth as my back arched. He started to lick my bundle of nerves. My hands were gripping the bed and my knees were in the air. If Edward wasn't holding down my feet, they would have been in the air to.

I started to moan loudly as he tilted his head to get a better access to my clitoris. My head was shaking and my back was arching. "God Edward!" I screamed at him, my whole body shaking from anticipation. "Please!" I groaned.

Edward stopped licking me and looked up at me smiling. "Please what?" He asked, his cold fingers replacing his tongue. My head fell back and my back arched.

"Please…just do it." I continued to beg, avoiding what he wanted me to say.

"C'mon Bella." Edward smiled at me, kissing my stomach. "You know the rules."

He was getting too much pleasure out of this. "Will you have sex with me Edward?" I asked blushing.

He smiled at me. "We're already having sex Bella."

I groaned and leaned my head back, slamming my fist on my bed. "Will you enter in me, please?" I asked, hoping that it was good enough for him.

Edward stopped rotating my clitoris; my head fell back onto the pillows. My body was sweaty and I was more than ready for release. He kissed my stomach again. "Ok." He finally said.

"Finally!" I screamed before pulling away from him and throwing myself at him, throwing him at the foot of the bed. I nibbled at his neck and started to unbuckle his pants.

"Bella," Edward moaned. He pulled my hands away from my pants and unbuckled his pants for me. He was about as ready for this as I was. I continued to nip at his neck as I rubbed his ears with my fingers, he started to moan.

When I was sure his pants were off. I crawled back and position myself on top of him, my legs planted on the bed. I lowered myself on him to where I was \squatting. Edward had his eyes closed and he was leaning his head back. I felt a little empowered so I grabbed his chin between my hands, he glanced at me.

"You're going to look at me Edward." I smiled at him.

He laughed. "Is this your new favorite position?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I like being on top, I feel like I finally have power over you." I started to push myself off of him and then lower myself on him again. He closed his eyes as his head leaned back. "Edward." I complained, biting my lip as I threatened to climb off of him.

He rolled his eyes and stared at me. I blushed and continued to ride him; he started to meet my thrust, pushing his hips in the air. My head fell back and I was staring at the ceiling as we continued to meet each other half way.

"Bella," Edward moaned. "Isabella Marie Masen!" Edward started to lift his hips faster.

I screamed out my head falling back as I tried to keep up with him but it was getting too much. I fell to my knees and he continued to lift his hips in the air. "Oh God Edward!" I moaned loudly in his ear.

My body started to shake. He kept his hips in the air as he followed after me. My breath was coming out in gasps as I kissed my sweat off of his chest. He helped me off of him and let me lay down on top of him. He kissed my head as he stroked my hair. I was continuing to breathe heavily as I recovered from my orgasm.

"Wow." I whispered into his chest. "Even when I'm on top, you still manage to take control."

Edward laughed before kissing my cheek.

--

"Going home Bella?" Jasper asked from the couch.

I turned to him and nodded as Edward opened the front door for me. "Yeah, Charlie will be home soon and I have to cook dinner."

Alice crawled from the couch and gave me a kiss on the cheek goodbye. She pulled me away from her at arms' length. "You'll look so cute pregnant," she whispered.

My eyes widened and I grabbed her arms. "Alice what did you see?!" I screamed. I was positive that vampires couldn't' get humans pregnant but anything could happen.

"Relax Bella!" Jasper told me from the house. "She just got done watching Juno and she thinks the lead character reminds her of you. You're not pregnant."

I wasn't sure if it was the news that I wasn't pregnant or Jasper's special gift, but I was defiantly more comfortable. I sighed in relief and said my goodbyes to Jasper and Alice.

Edward was chuckling as we walked to his car. "Did you honestly think that you were pregnant?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, you try having Alice come up to you saying you were pregnant, I bet you would believe her to." I grumbled at him.

He laughed before opening the car door for me. "She's right though, you would look cute pregnant."

I shot him a glare before getting into the Volvo. "Hey Edward, why does you car smell like a farm?" I asked as I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

Edward gave me a nervous look before shaking his head. "No reason." He said quickly.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I have a story to tell you. :) So I got a review the other day from a reader and she was talking about how she went to a party and she started talking to a bunch of other girls that read fanfiction. Someone brought up my story and they all read it and they were all jumping and screaming talking about how good this was. That right there was totally awesome! And the second part to this story is, I have a shirt that says 'Daddy's Little Cannibal' (my friend made it for me; the title is actually copyrighted to me). But anyways, I was in the book store earlier today, when someone came up to me. I was wearing my shirt and she seriously stops in the middle of the store and was like, "by any chance do you write stories on fanfiction?" I nodded. She said that she read my stories and really liked them. It was really cool. :) It's like the eighth grade all over again! One of the students in my school found my story on fanfiction and spread it around the story. People liked it! It was just weird because the story was about a girl getting raped by her father…yeah, that was an awkward trip to the principal's office… LEAVE love in a nice review. :)

SSVO is over with! Check out the epilogue! :D  
_All the Pretty Corpses_ has a new chapter! CHECK IT OUT IF YOU LOVE ME. :D

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	13. Rainbow Arch

**A/N:** **BELLA IS NOT PREGNANT! SHE WILL NOT GET PREGNANT IN THIS STORY!** Bella is not pregnant and she's not going to be pregnant. I'm not a big fan of vampires getting humans pregnant. That totally ruined Hamilton's books for me, well that and the fact the main character is a slut. With that cleared, I hope that most of ya'll are relieved and sorry if anyone is disappointed. I love how people say they're not reading this story for just the sex but they think it's funny and romantic. I'm glad. Oh and another weird fanfiction story in my second author's note.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Rainbow Arch**

"What the heck are you watching?" I asked Emmett as I dried my hands, I just got done washing the dishes in my house. Edward was out for the day and Emmett was keeping an eye on me till he got home. Edward always seemed to be doing personal things lately. I was hoping that it wasn't attached to the wedding or his new found sex drive. I knew that being so…intimate was taking a lot out of him and it worried me.

Emmett was sitting on my couch with the TV on low and his laptop in his lap. He looked up at me and smiled. "Scrubs."

"What's Scrubs?" I asked sitting next to him on the couch. I wasn't much of a TV person.

He looked at me with his mouth open. "Only the greatest TV show to ever be invented, it's a sitcom set in a hospital."

I stared at the TV, a bunch of doctors in scrubs were standing around a patient, calling each other names and talking about sex. Of course Emmett would love this show…

"What are you looking at?" I glanced at his laptop. He moved it out of eye's view and scooted further down the couch.

"Not yet." He pulled the screen back up. "I found a new site and I'm looking over the positions before I decide to let you in on it." He smiled at me as he pulled his leg under his knee.

"How many websites are there on sex positions?" I asked shocked that he found a new one.

Emmett shrugged. "There's a lot of sex websites but only a few of them are any good." He told me as he moved his hands over the mouse pad attached to the laptop.

I frowned before turning back to the TV, my arms crossed over my chest. I grimaced and took a deep sigh. It was one of those moments where the self doubt of your life came pouring in and makes everything seem surreal and miserable. I guess I was having cold feet about the wedding. I had no idea what was going on with it, just that Renee' was coming to Forks tomorrow, and the wedding was the day after that.

"It's perfect!" Emmett screamed throwing his feet off the couch. He scooted closer to me, the couch gave in under his weight, he handed me the laptop and pointed to the screen.

3D characters were having sex on a 3D bed. The guy was on his knees as he thrust into a girl that was leaning back on the bed. His hands were rubbing against her clitoris as he entered and exited her. I mentally groaned that was going kill my neck.

I looked up at Emmett. "What happened to the easy ones? I liked the easy ones." I mumbled. Emmett laughed. I continued to stare at the moving pictures. "Do you ever think it is weird that you're watching porn with your brother's fiancé?"

Emmett shrugged. "It's not like we're doing anything…yet." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and patted his knee. "You're too young for me Emmett." I smiled at me. His head moved back in shock. I continued to smile. "You have to be at _least_ a century old than me for me to even consider dating you."

He laughed before closing his laptop. The phone rang in the distance. I got up to answer it.

"It's Charlie telling you that he'll be out late tonight." Emmett told me from the couch.

I ignored him and grabbed the phone in the hallway. "Hello, Swan residence." I tried to sound polite.

"Bella?" Charlie asked from the other end of the line.

"Yeah it's me." Who else would it be?

"Bella, I'm sorry but I'm going to be out late tonight." Charlie's voice was frantic. "Someone spray painted a really weird picture in the student parking lot, its two pale hands holding an apple. Anyways, I won't be home till late tonight. If you order pizza, I'll pay you back when I get home. Sorry I can't talk long I have to get going. Bye." With that Charlie hanged up.

I walked into the TV to see that Emmett was gone. I blinked as I stared at the empty room. How did Emmett know that Charlie was going to be gone? I frowned to myself as I headed up the stairs, Edward would be home soon. I walked into my room and threw off my shirt. I was positive that Emmett couldn't see the future and he couldn't read minds, not that there was anyone's mind to read.

I grimaced as I started to unhook my bra. I was on the second clasps when cold hands wrapped around mine. I shivered as I turned around to see a smiling Edward. He was back. I smiled back at him, forgetting about Emmett and Charlie. It was mine and Edward's moment.

I got onto my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around his neck when I noticed a red stain on the collar of his shirt. My eyebrows furrowed and my fingers ran over it. It was stiff and chipped when I scratched it with my nail, a lot like paint did. I looked back up at him and was about to ask why he had paint on his collar when he clamped his lips onto mine, his tongue quickly finding its way to my mouth.

His cold hands finished unclasping my bra, letting it lose. He pulled his body back away from me, letting the white fabric fall from my chest and onto my arms. His lips ever left mine as he pulled my hands away from him, so the fabric could fall to the floor. I finally had to pull away from him so I could breathe.

His lips went quickly to my neck as his hands started to massage my breast. I let out a loud moan. My mind was swimming and I couldn't seem to think straight. Edward led me to the bed, his lips never leaving my neck as his hands trailed down from my breast to the hem of my pants.

"Edward," I moaned out when he threw me onto the bed. "What's gotten into you?" I felt like I got the old Edward back, ok not the old, old Edward, the new old Edward. The sex driven one, the one _I_ usually had to stop before he went crazy with lust.

"I've missed you." He whispered between kisses. "You smell so good." He licked my neck.

I blushed and bit my lip. His fingers unbutton my pants and he didn't even wait for them to come off before he stuck his fingers into me. I gasped out and rolled my head back. He must have _really_ missed.

"What's the position for the night?" Edward asked as he started to nibble on my ear. "The cow girl, doggy style, missionary, I'm willing to do anything tonight." His voice was husky with desire. "We can have sex on the TV, if you feel the need to."

I pulled his hands out of me and looked at him. I was already in the mood. He didn't have to encourage me anymore. I bit my lip. "I was kind of hoping to try something new." I tried to sound optimistic about it.

He pulled away from me and looked at me, "anything."

I blushed. "Ok," I took a deep breath before pulling myself off the bed so I could finish undressing. I pulled down my pants and underwear together, just as excited as Edward was to do the deed.

When I turned around, now fully naked, Edward was laying on his side, fully naked as well waiting for me. I crawled onto the bed, when I realized I didn't know how to get into the position. I blushed and thought about how I was going to do this. I wasn't that flexible and the crab walk wasn't one of my specialties.

"Ok, kneel down." I instructed. He did as I said, kneeling down in the middle of my bed. I was starting to envy his huge bed. It would defiantly make this position easier. I leaned onto my back under him and pulled my knees in the air so my feet were flat on the bed. Edward got the idea and entered into me.

He kept me steady, holding my thigh in the air as his other hand played with my entrance. I started to moan loudly and arch my back (which was flat on the bed) as he thrust into me, hitting spots that he had never hit before. My breath quickly started to come in quick gasps. My hands were clutching onto the bed as my neck grew stiff from being is such an odd position.

Edward was grunting as he increased his speed. My fingers dug into my clean sheets, I was grateful that I had a tendency to bite my nails (which Edward hated) or else there would be series of tears in them. My neck was growing stiff (and sore) as my back ran across the sheets.

Edward started to grunt as he his grip tightened around my thigh and his fingers began to work my clitoris harder. My breaths became louder and soon into moans disguise as breaths as entered in and out of me faster. It was becoming too much and my body started to shake as I clasped around Edward. My back rising off the bed so I was doing a weird sit up. My hands grabbed onto Edward's arms as he stopped thrusting and released into me, his fingers never stopped playing with my clitoris as he did this, which send me over the edge a second time.

I fell back onto the bed when my body was done shaking. I finally started to breathe (I sometimes forget to breath during orgasms). My whole body was relaxed as I hanged off of my bed. Edward was laughing at me as he kissed the top of my forehead.

"I've never seen you do a sit up like that before." He whispered in my ear.

"I think that's the only time you'll ever see me do a sit up like that," I mumbled back to him.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Not as raunchy and dirty as the others. I'll make it up to you in the next two chapters. :D So I went to the library today with my friends because we're pimp like that. And so I was walking in the computer section and I noticed someone was away from their computer and I just glanced over when I noticed it was fanfiction. I stopped in my tracks, looked around to see if anyone was walking back, no one was. So I glanced at it to see what she was reading. It was _Twilight_ fanfiction and I was excited because _Twilight_ rocks. Turns out it was one of my stories (_All the Pretty Corpses)_ the second chapter at that, so I pulled up Word and typed real quick (I had the guy that I made read this story check to see if anyone was coming), I quickly wrote "so you're going to review right?" and signed it Daddy's Little Cannibal. Than we ran off so no one would suspect it was us. I don't think I got a review from the person but it was funny. It is weird how many people read my stories. I'm not use to all the positive attention. Not that I mind. :)

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	14. Sensual Showers

**A/N:** So it has been extremely stressful lately and I decided that it was healthier for me not to update my stories (besides this one because it has two chapters left) until my exams are over with. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and if you were wondering why I didn't update yesterday, I spent the whole day with my friends. I went to court today and we thought that I was suppose to get arrested (I missed a lot of school which will get you truancy which is against the law and it pisses off the government) so I spent yesterday with my friends doing stupid things.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Sensual Showers**

"I have to go pick up Renee, Emmett, hurry up." I told him over the phone while I played with the key chains in my hand. Charlie was at the station and Edward was off with Jasper (and supposedly Emmett) working on his bachelor party. I was anxious knowing that he was alone with Jasper and Emmett - even though I trusted him - I didn't trust his brothers. I've been around them long enough to know better, especially when it came to our relationship. How do you think this stupid bet got started?

"Someone's in a good mood." Emmett mumbled sarcastically.

I grimaced.

"I wanted to tell you, your new position." I could hear the smile in Emmett's voice.

"It's the day before the wedding." I yelled at him. "Renee's plane is about to land in less than thirty minutes, I have a bachelorette party to get ready for, and there is no way in hell Alice is going to let me see Edward 24 hours before the wedding." Emmett was quiet as I breathed heavily into the phone.

"Are you done yet?" Emmett asked.

I sighed. "Yes I'm done." I did feel a little better.

"Alice and Esme are on their way to pick up Renee. And Edward will be over there in ten minutes." His voice was annoyingly calm.

"They are?" I asked, my keys falling into the palm of my hand. I didn't know why this surprised me, Renee loved Alice and adored Esme, but it scared me thinking of Renee alone with my future mother-in-law and my future sister-in-law. Not because they were vampires, no why should I be afraid of that? I was afraid that Renee would bring out the _pictures_.

"Yup," Emmett chimed into the phone.

I growled at his overly optimistic voice. "Just tell me the position." I mumbled holding the bridge of my nose. I frowned and banged my head on the wall.

"You're having sex in the shower." Emmett told me. I was too aggravated by the optimism in his voice to really notice what he told me.

"You enjoy making me suffer don't you?" I growled into the phone.

A loud laugh echoed through the phone. "You have eight minutes."

The dial tone rang through my ear.

I growled and slammed it onto the base before throwing my keys onto the counter next to the phone. I stalked upstairs, throwing my shirt over my head and then my bra. I was aggravated and not in the mood to do anything but scream and now I was supposed to have sex in the shower.

It hadn't sunk in yet exactly what I was going to do. I was still aggravated by Emmett's overly optimistic voice and light humor. This wasn't the time for humor. This was the time for stress and anger. Tomorrow was my last day as a human and it was needless to say that added to the stress of the wedding.

I slammed the door when I got to the bathroom. I threw my shirt and bra into the sink as I started to unbutton my pants. I turned the nozzle in the shower, turning on the hot water. I pulled my pants off my feet and leaned over to turn on the cold water, trying to manipulate the water so it's warm instead of steamy hot or icy cold. I pulled off my panties last, stepping out of the panties and into the shower at the same time.

The water was warm. My shoulders hunched when the warm water hit my upper back. I closed my eyes and turned around, letting the water beat at my face, aware that Edward would be joining me soon. I ran my hands over my shoulder, gently pressing at the muscle. The water grew warmer as the hot water started to get hotter.

"Do you mind if I join you?" A low voice asked behind me.

I yelped and turned around. Edward was smiling at me his eyes were a breathtaking topaz. I could easily tell that he didn't have any clothes on, though I hoped that he had worn some before he decided to join me. I smiled back at him, happy that he had just hunted. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his cold chest. The warm water continued to hit my back, unknotting a knot that had developed in my lower back.

Edward kissed the top of my head before moving my wet hair back. "Is everything ok Bella?" Edward asked, his arms wrapping around my back.

I nodded. "I'm just stressed." I mumbled closing my eyes as the drops of water splashed onto Edward. He moved his fingers over my back sending violent chills down my spine.

"Is it about the wedding?" Edward asked removing his hand from my back to under my chin so I could look at him. His eyes were wide with worry

I sighed. "That's one of it…"I admitted. "I guess it's just the whole situation." I mumbled removing my arms from around his waist.

Edward frowned at me.

"It's not important," I whisper, remembering why I was taking a shower in the first place. I had a bet to win and if I had to have sex with Edward in the shower, than I would have sex in the shower with Edward – not that I minded.

Edward opened his mouth to say something but I pressed my lips firmly against his, hoping that it distracted him from whatever he was about to say. I pressed my body firmly against his, encouraging him to take a couple of steps back. Edward took a step back, his back pressing against the white tile of my bathroom. My hands went through his hair as I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss.

"Bella," Edward groaned, pulling away from me. "You're distracting me." He mumbled his hands grabbing onto my wet breast.

I smiled and gently grabbed his bottom lip between my teeth. "Good." I mumbled removing my hands to from his hair so they could play with something much lower. He groaned and as I gently cupped him in my fingers.

"You're playing dirty," He murmured his eyes closed his head against the wall.

"Well than you might just have to clean me up." I whispered in his ear before biting his earlobe. The words sounded a lot sexier in my head. But out loud it sounded like a bad porn movie that I might watch with Emmett.

I didn't expect Edward to throw me against the tile wall. I stared at Edward in shock as he hovered over me his arms on either side of me. He leaned down his lips over mine as he stared at me. My eyes were wide as my heart sputtered as I waited anxiously for his first move.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me Bella." Edward whispered huskily. I could smell the intoxicating scent of his breath. "The way the water trickles down your chest, the way your heart sputters every time my lips touch you." He licked my ear. My heart went into overdrive, I clutched against the wall feeling the familiar tingle in the pit of my stomach. Edward chuckled softly.

"Who's playing dirty now?" I asked a small smile playing on my lips.

Edward moved his head down slow enough so I could register that he was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes and accepted the kiss. He pressed his lips hard onto mine. We both opened our mouths, ready to deepen the kiss. My hands wrapped around in his hair as he lifted my leg to his waist, I could feel him at my entrance. He rubbed against me.

I broke away from the kiss and closed my eyes moaning loudly. He took advantage of this to kiss my throat, sucking and licking it as he slowly entered me. My back – pressed closely against the wall – started to rise as fully entered inside of me. I gripped tightly to his shoulders as he finished entering me with a final thrust. My nails dug into his shoulders he exited out of me – only to thrust in me quickly after.

He pulled my other leg to his waist so he was holding both of my legs to him as he entered in and out of me. He trailed kisses down my neck to my right breast as he quickened his speed.

I started to gasp and moan as my back continued to rub against the wall. I closed my eyes enjoying the sensations that he was giving me. His lips started to suck on my left nipple as he pushed me harder against the wall. I rolled my eyes and started to gasp and moan, my grip tightening in his hair.

"Edward." I finally started to scream, aware that I was getting closer to my orgasm. "Edward! Oh god Edward!" I continued to scream.

He ran his tongue down the trail between my breasts his hands never letting go of my legs aware that I would probably fall if he even thought about letting go of me. He pulled away from my chest. I could feel his cold breath against my ear. I started to moan loudly, enjoying his cold body against my hot one.

The water from the now steaming shower splashed onto me, sending hot shocks through my body as Edward pounded in me with his cold one. My grip tightened against Edward, as my moans turned into wordless screams.

"Bella," Edward began to moan in my ear.

"Oh god Edward!" I screamed at him, hoping that would be enough to let him know that I was close to my end.

He stopped thrusting in me as my body began to tremble, my back arching against the wall, my walls tightening around Edward. I could feel him follow after me, he leaned forward, careful not to lean his full weight onto me. I continued to tremble as he let go one of my legs.

It hit the floor and then slipped. Edward chuckled as I pulled it back and set it firmly on the bottom of the bathtub. Edward looked at me before letting go of my other leg. It fell to the floor and stuck. I smiled in triumph, proud that I could stand. Edward slowly exited out of me, his hand holding himself against the wall.

He kissed me softly when he was out of me. "I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered in my ear.

I frowned before hugging him. "See you tomorrow, Edward." I whispered into his chest, sad that I wouldn't be able to see him for a whole 24 hours.

He kissed the top of my head before opening the shower curtain. He grabbed a towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around his waist. I continued to frown as I saw him head for the bathroom door. He turned back at me before opening the door. He sighed and smiled sadly at me.

"It's only a day Bella." He whispered. I nodded, still sad. His smile brightened. "Besides, you have Alice to take care of you."

I rolled my eyes and thought about throwing the soap at him. When I finally decided against it, he was already gone. I closed my eyes and sank to the marble bottom of the bathtub, the hot water hitting at my feet. I wrapped my arms around my chest and leaned my head onto my knees.

I breathed heavy as I tried to stop my over excited heart. Tomorrow I would be Bella Cullen. Mrs. Edward Anthony Bella Cullen…

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** We should make a MySpace dedicated to me. Yup. It'll be called the Cannibal's Fanfics. Kidding. Just kidding. I feel better now that I have the chapter finished. Tomorrow I'm hoping to get the last chapter out but I have graduation to attend (not mine) so I might have to do it Saturday. Thanks for the beautiful reviews; you should totally send me more. :D Oh and last days to send entries for the contest is June 2nd. Thanks a bunch guys.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	15. The Wedding

**A/N:** Two weeks ago when I posted my first chapter to this story, I had no idea how big of an impact it would make on Fanfiction. And honestly after reading ya'lls reviews and glancing at how many people have this on their favorites and alert lists I can honestly say that this story has made a big impact on Fanfiction. Most people don't realize this but I've had this account for a little less than two months. That's right. It's crazy. Thanks to everyone ya'll have been amazing to me and supported me through this story. Thanks for getting my humor and liking my story for more for than the sex. I know my author's notes are awesome. Thanks a bunch guys…you can read the story now. This is the last chapter to _When Life Gives You Lemons_. Thank you God! I spent all day (and night) working on this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**In the words of Amanda Palmer! "Don't tell me not to reference my songs within my songs!" In the words of Daddy's Little Cannibal! "Don't tell me not to reference my stories within my stories!" **(You'll know what I'm talking about half way through the story).

**The Wedding**

"I have something to tell you." Edward whispered to me as he twirled me around. It was our first dance as husband and wife. I begged and pleaded with Alice and Edward not to make me dance in front of everyone, but they wouldn't listen. Tradition ran deep in this family.

Edward caught my hands and brought me close to him as the music carried on. He led me across the dance floor with stride. I followed behind him embarrassed that about my nonexistent dancing skills. Though I had to admit I was grateful that I wasn't in a leg brace this time. I waited anxiously for Edward to tell me what he wanted to say.

"I've been doing all the weird things around Forks." He admitted to me as he dipped me. My mouth fell open and my eyes widened as he lifted me up with ease and continued to carry me across the dance floor. "I wanted to tell you sooner," Edward continued. "But I foolishly made a bet with Emmett." Edward slowed down his pace to match the tempo of the song.

"What kind of bet?" I squeaked out remembering _my_ bet with Emmett. I bit my lip in anticipation. Edward was quiet as he carried me across the dance floor. "Please tell me," I added on when I knew he wouldn't tell me.

Edward grimaced as we stepped from foot to foot now. "He wanted me and you to try…new things." My eyes widened and my cheeks grew red. Edward frowned when he saw my reaction. "I didn't want to do it at first. But then he made an offer that I didn't want to refuse, and I knew that I would have to get Charlie out of the house so I decided to come up with things that would make it easier for us to be alone so I could coax you into the new-" He searched for the word. I decided to intervene before he carried on.

"Emmett made that same bet with me," I admitted quickly, feeling stupid and extremely embarrassed.

Edward's face fell and he turned his head to look at Emmett, I followed his gaze. We stared at Emmett – who stood next to Rosalie. He had a smile painted onto his face and his thumb was sticking up as he nodded at us.

"Well this is unexpected." Edward whispered. I looked at him – blushing. He was frowning at me. "Why did _you_ make a bet with Emmett?" He asked his voice leaked with disapproval.

I blushed. "He promised not to make fun of me."

Edward continued to frown. "Has he made fun of you?" He asked his eyes narrowed.

I thought back on the two weeks. "No not really."

Edward nodded once before spinning me, I yelped out in surprise. He brought me closer to him and continued to sway with me across the wood floor. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder, glad that it was out in the open, than something occurred to me. I pulled away from Edward and stared at him.

"Why did _you_ make the bet with Emmett?" I asked.

Edward gave me a low dip as the song came to an end. The crowd started to clap and he brought me up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Later," his cool voice whispered in my ear.

I waited all night to hear why Edward took the bet. I asked on many occasion, each with he became conviently occupied by doing other things. Such as talking to his family members, my family members, bragging about our admission to Dartmouth, or flat out ignoring me. So when I knew I couldn't get anything out of Edward, I went to Emmett.

"You made the exact same bet with Edward!" I screamed at him, my fists balled up at my side.

He laughed, throwing his head back, his voice echoing through the hallway outside of where the wedding reception was being held, when he was done laughing he smiled at me, showing his perfect white teeth. I glowered at him. His smile grew. "Yes, yes I did." He finally said.

"Why?" I asked, raising my hands in the air.

Emmett shrugged. "I like messing with people."

"If Edward knew what position that you wanted me to do-" Emmett raised his hand in the air cutting me off.

"This is where the genius comes in." Emmett smiled proudly. "I didn't give Edward pacific positions. I gave you the positions." I frowned before Emmett continued. "If I gave each of you the same position than the two of you would get suspicious and one of you might realize that I made a bet with the both of you. So I decided to give one of you the position and have the other sweat it out."

"How did you know that we were doing the positions?" I asked my frustration rising.

Emmett smiled again. "I didn't."

My face dropped. "What?" I asked in disbelief.

Emmett continued to smile. "I had no idea if either of you were doing what I asked of you, but I had a feeling that you would for the sheer fact that I could tell you to jump off the bridge and you'd do it." Emmett told me.

I grimaced and was going to deny it – but he was right. Within the past two months, he's gotten me high, drunk (and arrested), gave me a sex talk (this was before Edward and I decided to drop the boundaries), and now he had me have sex with my fiancé in 13 different positions – soon to be 14.

"I hate you," I growled at him. He laughed as he walked back to the party. I stared at the back of his body in disbelief. I was so angry at him for making me do stupid things. I grimaced to myself as I stomped after him to join my new and old family.

Emmett stopped in front of the door and I ran into him. I pulled myself from his back; he turned around his eyes shining. I growled at him.

"I almost forgot to give you your last position." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. I grabbed it and squeezed in my hand before stuffing it into my corset, not even bothering to look at it. All curiosity I had for the night was being over powered by my anger for Emmett.

--

I ran my fingers through my hair as I stared at myself in the mirror. I was on my honeymoon with my now husband. He was waiting for me on the bed. I pulled out the note Emmett gave me and opened it up, careful not to rip it. I frowned when I 

noticed that it was a letter rather than a printed out image or one of his infamous drawings. I turned around, the letter still in hand as I read it through furrowed eyebrows.

Bella,

By the time you're reading this you'll be a member of this family. I'm sure your probably wandering what I have planned for your wedding night. I decided that since this is your last night as a human and you have and Edward now have the rest of eternity to try new positions and new things that you two will enjoy. I wanted this night to be special for you. It's not only the day that you and Edward are now united as one but the day that you will be a part of our family. So I wash my hands and leave the position up to you and Edward. Consider it to be my wedding present.

Sincerely Yours,

Emmett

I smiled to myself as I read it. All the anger I felt for Emmett was gone and now I understood why Emmett was Edward's favorite brother. No matter how much of a goofball Emmett was he still knew the right thing to say at the right time, weather to get a comical laugh from his audience or to warm someone's heart, he always said what needed to be said.

I folded the paper and smiled at myself in the mirror one last time. I was wearing an outfit that Alice got me yesterday for the honeymoon. She made a special trip to Victoria Secret to get me a baby blue bra and panties that didn't leave much for the imagination. I blushed brightly as I took a deep breath. Tonight was the night.

I walked stiffly out of the bathroom, not really sure if I could pull off the outfit. Edward was lying across the bed his legs stretched out in front of him. His dress shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his cold, hard chest. I swallowed audibly before continuing to walk towards him.

Edward smiled at me before leaning up on the bed and throwing his legs over the side. His eyes looked me up and down as I walked to his arms. His cold hands rested on my waist as he leaned forward giving me a light kiss on my chest. I blushed and ran my fingers through his hair. He looked up at mean and I leaned my head down, giving him a light kiss on his lips.

"So what's the position for the night?" Edward smiled at me.

I kissed his lips quickly. "It's up to you." I kissed his nose. Edward frowned. "Consider it Emmett's wedding present to us." I kissed his forehead.

"And this?" Edward asked before grabbing the blue fabric.

I smiled. "This is Alice's."

Edward laughed before pulling me closer to him. He ran his nose over my stomach breathing in deeply. I held his head as I leaned closer. I kissed the top of his hair as I waited patiently for him to decide what he wanted to do with me. He pulled away from my stomach and stared up at me – his crooked grin plastered to his face.

"Do you mind if we do something that we've already done?" Edward asked. I shook my head. He smiled. "I like when you're on top of me." Edward admitted.

I blushed and looked away – giggling a little. "You're kidding right?" I asked leaning my head on his shoulder. Edward chuckled.

"You don't like it?" He asked pulling me away from him.

I bit my lip. "It's embarrassing." I mumbled – still blushing.

Edward laughed. "You could have fooled me," he smiled at me.

I blushed and looked the other way. I sighed before finally nodding. "Fine!" I screamed still blushing.

Edward pulled me on top of him. I lay across his chest. His hands rested on my waist as he kissed my lips harshly, his tongue quickly finding mine in my mouth. I ran my fingers through his hair as his fingers crawled up my waist to unclasp my bra.

I pulled my lips away from his and kissed started to trail kiss down his jaw line to his neck. I licked and nipped at it while his hands removed the straps down my arms. His hands left my arms and started to rub my back, his fingers slowly crawling down my back to my bottom. His fingers pulled at the elastic and grazed over my lowest back side.

"Bella," Edward moaned to me as he cupped my bottom.

Edward flipped me over so I was underneath him. He kissed the top of my forehead before pulling the bra away from my breasts. He kissed my lips as his hands cupped my breast his thumb rolling over my nipple. I wrapped my fingers in his hair as I pushed him closer to me, my tongue barging into his mouth.

"I thought I was supposed to be on top." I gasped out when he removed his lips from mine. Edward chuckled softly.

I pushed my hands onto his shoulders, telling him to flip over. He obliged. I rolled over so I was straddling his hips, I was still embarrassed that I was lying half naked on top of him but he didn't seem to mind. I leaned forward so my breasts pressed against his chest. I kissed his lips softly.

"I thought you were embarrassed Bella…" Edward teased raising an eyebrow.

I lay on top of his chest and didn't move, my hands covering my breasts, so he couldn't even feel them. I laid my nose on the crane of his neck so he couldn't see me.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked not moving.

"I'm being embarrassed." I mumbled into his neck. I could mentally see him roll his eyes as he gently grabbed onto my shoulders and pushed me away from him, my hands still held my breast. I giggled softly as he removed my hands for me.

"That was not necessary." Edward frowned at me. I moved my hands to his chest. Edward moved his hands from my arms and started to unbutton his pants. I started to kiss his cold chest as I ran my hands over his arms. I could feel his muscles tense and relax as he unzipped his pants.

He moved his hips in the air so he could pulled down his pants – knowing what he was going to do before he did it, I pushed myself of his hips so I hovered an inch above him. Edward's eyes narrowed at me as I lowered myself back onto him. I held my finger in front of him – warning him not to do what he was thinking about doing.

"How did this happen?" Edward asked pulling the elastic of the panties Alice got me. "I think it's time for me to do something about that." He smiled at me.

I shook my head but it was too late – Edward was flipping me onto my back. He hovered over me, the crooked smile that he loved staring down at me. I glowered at him – warning him with my eyes.

"It may be hard but I will walk out if you try anything funny." I warned him. He laughed before kissing my cheek.

"I can carry you back." Edward reminded me.

"I can scream rape." I reminded him.

He laughed again before pulling the elastic of the panties again. He pulled them down gently, keeping his eyes on me. I glared at him, through narrow eyes, ignoring how hot and uncomfortable I was. When they were completely off my legs he raised his eyebrows. I gave him a dark look.

He laughed softly. "I haven't even done anything yet."

"But you want to." I reminded him.

"There are a lot of things that I want to do." He smiled at me.

I flipped him back over and sat on top of his stomach. "Not tonight." I told him before I positioned myself over him.

He grabbed my hips to help me onto him. I closed my eyes and let out a small moan as he entered into me. I fell onto my knees when he was fully into me. He pulled me up before going back down. My breath instantly became hard as we had sex for the first time as vampire and wife. I bit my lip as we set a rhythm for each other.

I stared down at Edward as he closed his eyes – his mouth opened. I let out a small giggle. He opened and eye and smiled at me. I smiled back at him as we continued with our pace. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back. My eyes shot open when I felt Edward push into me harder and my back fell onto the bed. My head fell off the side of the bed and Edward hovered over me, his manhood never moving an inch.

"Was that necessary?" I asked breathless.

Edward started to kiss my neck as he continued to the set pace that we started before he decided to throw me across the bed. I stretched out my neck as my fingers dug into his back. He ran his cold tongue over my neck as his pace quickened. I started to moan loudly as toes curled.

"Ugh!" I finally grunted out, very well aware that I would come to an orgasm very soon.

Edward started to chuckle as he moved his lips to my ear. I tightened around him and closed my eyes as toes curled and my back arched. I was now half way off the bed as my body violently shook and a loud scream echoed from my lips. Edward continued to thrust into me as he got closer to his ending.

"Say my name Bella." Edward ordered.

"Edward!" I screamed out at him as my fingers crushed into his back. "Edward! Oh god Edward!" I continued to scream.

He let out a strained grunt as he stopped thrusting into me and finally came. His body shook violently against mine; it sent me over the edge again. My toes curled against me and my neck rose from the side of the bed. I grabbed Edward's lips with mine as we came together.

I was the first to pull away as I fell back onto the bed, my breath coming out hard. I closed my eyes as I felt Edward enter out of me. Edward kissed my forehead as he ran his fingers through my hair. He helped me off the side of the bed and laid me next to him against the headboard. I rested my head on his chest. He kissed my cheek softly.

"Tomorrow," he whispered softly.

"Tomorrow," I agreed ready to go asleep, knowing that he was talking about the last kiss that I would have as a human – the vampire kiss. "What was the offer that Emmett made you?" I asked remembering that he didn't tell me.

Edward straightened next to me. He was quiet for a long moment before he finally said something. "He taught me that thing that you like." He whispered in my ear.

"Which one?" I asked – there were a lot of things I liked.

Edward was quiet for a moment. "The one with my tongue." He whispered – embarrassment evident in his voice.

"Oh," I whispered. "That makes sense…" I started to giggle.

"Go to sleep Bella." Edward told me putting his hand over his face.

I started to laugh.

"Now." Edward demanded.

My laugh was loud and excited as I thought about how awkward it must have been for Edward to talk about _that_ with his brother. Maybe I wouldn't have to kill Emmett after all…

**The End.**

**Bottom Author's Note:** So after much thought and consideration I decided that I'm _not_ going to continue this story. I know a lot of you are disappointed but I honestly can't think of anything more to put in it – besides I burned myself out of this story. It's hard coming up with new positions and then describing them when I haven't tried most of them, than I have to keep the characters in character as I could and then there's the love in it, the humor comes naturally of course. **BUT** there will be a new story replacing this one. It's going to be lemony filled like this one where Bella and Edward have a contest where they see who can make the other orgasm first. It was originally going to be a one-shot but then I realized that I could make it into a story. I'm pretty sure that no one has done this story – if they have I'll do it better. Kidding! It should be out sometime next week. **BTW**! I have a MySpace for my Fanfiction account. I don't like giving out my personal MySpace so I made a new one. If you want to add me the link is on my profile. Add me if you love me! Please? I need friends! I just made it today. :D

Daddy's Little Cannibal


End file.
